Of Love and the Soul
by LadyIce13
Summary: This is a retelling of the myth of Eros and Psyche in the Star Wars universe post The Force Awakens. Rey takes the role of Psyche and Kylo that of Eros. I've followed the tale as closely as possible while being in the SW universe. I don't want to say too much in the summary and give the story away! I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.
1. Chapter 1

Of all the things that had changed with joining the Resistance, one thing had not: The lonely nights. It wasn't that Rey wasn't happy with the Resistance. She had found everything she had ever wanted with them: acceptance, family, belonging. Everything but _love_. The type of love that General Organa and Han Solo once had. The type of love that Finn and Poe had. She hadn't found that yet, and so her nights were still cold and lonely.

Finn told her how he heard people talk about how beautiful she was, how kind, how generous, yet no one approached her. Not even to have lunch. She always lunched with Finn and Poe. If her time wasn't spent with Finn and Poe, her time was spent alone. While Luke Skywalker had finally returned to the Resistance, he had shown no interest in training her. He was morose and reclusive, unavailable. She certainly wasn't going to pester him and make her chances of being trained in the Force even worse.

The only respite she found was, ironically, at night, yet it wasn't a respite she welcomed. There was no regularity or pattern to the visits, but Kylo Ren came to her in her dreams. She wished he wouldn't, not because he frightened her, but because she didn't feel alone when she woke up. She felt soothed by him, even cared for. She didn't like that feeling coming from an encounter with a monster. It was infuriating. She hated that he could have such a placating effect on her psyche. She wanted to hate him, to outright despise him. Her last dream had been particularly disturbing because she had been _unable_ to be hateful towards him.

" _We meet again, Rey."_

" _Not by my choice," she replied._

" _Of course it is by your choice," he said. "You called me here."_

" _No, I didn't!"_

" _Rey, stop fighting me. Maybe you did not consciously call me, but you did." He stepped towards her. He wasn't dressed in his usual garb, just a black long sleeve shirt, black pants, black boots and black gloves. He never wore his mask in her dreams. She hated how intense his eyes were, how they seemed to look through her to her very soul. She hated how handsome he was, his full lips, his nose that seemed almost too large for his face but yet was just perfect as it was, his strong chin. "Rey?"_

 _She hadn't noticed that he was holding both of her hands. She pulled back, startled, but her fingertips still rested on his. "Ren." It felt like electricity coursed through their fingers and she looked up at him, alarmed. He smiled down at her…_

That was when she woke up. Her fingertips tingled when she just thought about the dream. She was grateful he didn't come to her often; she didn't think she could handle it. She didn't believe him when he said when he said that she was the one calling him to her. It wasn't below him to lie and say such a thing. She couldn't have called him to her dreams. She wouldn't...would she?

* * *

"Master Luke!" Rey shouted as she ran to catch up with the Jedi Master. "Master Luke!" He barely paid her any notice when she did catch up to him, trying to catch her breath. "Master Luke, could I please speak with you a moment?"

Luke Skywalker sighed a deep sigh, the sigh of a man who had seen and experienced too much in his years. He looked at her apprehensively, trying to determine what she was going to ask.

She took a deep breath. "Can you..." She paused. "Can you use the Force to see into the future?"

His eyes narrowed a bit. "It's possible, but it's dangerous. I don't recommend it. Many things can cloud the future."

"I just... I just need to know something."

"Rey, looking into the future is a dangerous practice. As Master Yoda said, the future is always in motion. We cannot put too much faith into a future vision, yet there are those Sith and Jedi that had visions that were never wrong. My father was one of those."

"I've been having dreams, Master Luke. I need to know what to make of them."

Luke gave her a curious look, "Do you think they are visions?"

Rey shook her head. "No. I just don't know what they mean."

"Would you like to tell me about them? Maybe I can help you."

"No!" Rey exclaimed. "I mean, I'd really rather not. I'm just wondering if you could see something in my future that might explain them."

Luke shook his head. "It's hard to know what I'm looking for without knowing what I'm looking for, Rey."

She sighed. "I know I'm not being helpful. It's-" She paused. "It's maybe shallow, or you might think it's not important."

"Rey, I know I've been short with you about Jedi training. That's because it's something I truly do not want to engage in right now. This is something different and it seems to be heavy on your heart. What can I do?"

Rey took a deep breath, "Am I ever going to find love?"

Luke gave her a warm smile, "That is neither shallow nor unimportant. It's also not something I can predict. Such things only come with time and the will of the Force."

Rey looked at the ground. "My dreams are of a dark man. He says I call to him. I've only had a few of them."

Luke nodded. "You want to know if your future is with this man." She nodded. "Rey, as I said, the future is always in motion…."

"I have to know!" she interrupted. "I'm sorry."

"I understand." He sighed. "Alright. I will try. But Rey, we may see things we don't want to see."

"We?" she said.

"Yes. You are going to do this with me. I know you are strong enough in the Force to follow with me." They had walked to a grassy area where Luke sat down, straightening his robes around him. Rey followed suit, joining him on the ground. He took her hand in his. "Clear your mind, Rey. Let me in."

Rey did as she was told-for the most part. She had no intention of identifying the dark man she had told him about. She wasn't entirely sure she could hide that from the Jedi Master, but she was going to try.

 _The vision starts out cloudy perhaps, but as they have difficulty breathing, they realize it's smoky. Buildings are left crumbling, nothing left but burning husks. They walk through the remains of the village to the center, finding a pile of bodies smell of burning flesh is almost unbearable. Rey stumbles back, and Luke steadies her. A pile of confiscated weapons is off to the side. Stormtroopers are organizing the loading of equipment looted from the buildings. Towards the front, a lone body lies crumpled, almost slashed in half by a lightsaber. A dark figure stands with their back to them, hooded and robed, smoke curling around their form. As they approach, a lightsaber comes to life, crackling and unstable…._

Rey screamed and jumped up, pulling herself out of the vision. "No! _No!"_

Luke stood up, "Rey, calm down! I told you this could be dangerous. Is he the man you've seen in your dreams?" She just stared at him. He placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her. "He is, isn't he? My nephew?" She couldn't even bring herself to nod. "It's just a vision, as I said, the future is always changing."

Rey wasn't sure if Luke was trying to convince her or himself more. Was he lying and saying he wasn't concerned with the vision combined with her dreams? It seemed impossible though. Ben Solo had committed himself to the Dark Side. There seemed no way for her to fall in love and have a future with him.

"I need to meditate on this further," Luke said. "This vision is also clouded by the Dark Side. Try not to think about it too hard, please."

"I need to take a walk." Luke nodded as she walked towards the woods but after she had taken a few steps, she broke into a run. She ran through the woods, branches crunching under her feet as she aimlessly made her way to nowhere. She came to a stop before she got lost, trying to come to her senses. Panic would do her no good. The vision had to be wrong. Kylo Ren was not her future, not her love. She could not love a monster, a man whose face she could hardly bear to look upon with a mask as evil as his soul. She put aside what she had felt in her dreams because that was nothing compared to what the reality of his actions were while awake. She started to walk back towards the base. As Luke said, this vision was clearly clouded by the Dark Side. She shook her head as she wondered how Kylo Ren was influencing so much of this.

* * *

She was enjoying lunch outside with Finn and Poe as a droid approached. "Miss Rey, this package arrived for you." As she took a bite of her sandwich, a droid walked up to Rey and handed her a package.

"Thank you," she said as she took it from the droid, looking at it with confusion.

"Open it!" Finn said excitedly.

"Settle down," Poe said, laughing. "You would think it's your birthday."

"I don't have a birthday," Finn said, quite seriously.

"We need to work on that," Poe said.

"I don't have one either," Rey said. "Not that I can remember."

"Well, we need to work on that, too. Now what's in that mystery box?" Poe asked.

Rey carefully unwrapped the brown paper package. Underneath, it was wrapped again, but this time in fine paper, lustrous blue with white flowers. A fine white ribbon was laced all around it. Her eyes widened at the fine wrapping of the inner package.

"Whoa," Finn said. "Didn't expect that under there."

"No, not at all," Rey said. "It's almost too pretty to open." She ran her fingers over the ribbon wrapped around the package. She carefully untied it, making sure not to put any excess tears in the paper.

"Tear into it!" Poe said.

"No! I'm going to save it," she replied with a smile.

"You would," Finn said, poking her with his elbow.

"Old habits die hard," she replied. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The box underneath was covered with a soft velvet. Rey opened the box to reveal a handwritten note placed on top of tissue paper. The note read:

 _Rey,_

 _When I first saw you in the city, I was too struck by your beauty to approach you. You are a rare desert flower. I wanted to find something worthy of you, but there is nothing in the galaxy that can compare. I hope you will find this acceptable. Perhaps we can meet in the near future. It would truly be an honor to be in your company._

 _Yours,_

 _Venij Amin_

"Well, Rey, it seems you have an admirer," Poe said with a laugh.

"Or a stalker," she said, grimacing. "I don't think I like this." She gasped as she took the top off of the box to reveal a stunning necklace; a gold filigree chain with an elaborate emerald pendant. This was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Thin gold bands crossed over the emerald to hold it in place to the gold setting. She ran her finger over it, admiring the craftsmanship. "I, just, I don't know what to say. I can't accept this."

"I don't think you have much choice, love," Poe said. "You don't know who to return it to."

"I don't know if I like this either," Finn looked at the note. "How did he find out you're with the Resistance?"

Rey pursed her lips. "I don't know. That's part of why I don't like this. And where am I going to wear this?" She shook her head. "It's beautiful, but impractical."

Poe laughed. "Always about the practical. Just appreciate the beauty, Rey. Maybe there's nothing sinister at all. You've been complaining that you can't find a date around here."

"Poe, this is serious! What if we have a security leak?" Rey shot him a dirty look.

"We have shipments coming in here all the time. It's not hard to figure out where we are on planet. It's just a matter of trusting our suppliers not to lead the First Order to our doorstep and that's why we're on a friendly planet. Let's think things through rationally before we get too paranoid." Poe leaned back in his chair. "We also might just have to wait and see if this Venij Amin tries to contact you again."

Rey grimaced. "I'm not sure I want that unless it's to return this." She placed the necklace back in the box and carefully wrapped the tissue paper back around it. She replaced the top back on the box. "I will, however, be happy to keep the paper," she said with a small smile.

"Always the scavenger," Finn said, rubbing her shoulder with a laugh.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she gathered up to trash to dispose of. "I'm off to put this somewhere safe until I can return it. You boys behave."

"We actually planned on going into town," said Poe. "You want us to ask around about this Venij Amin?"

"Only ask people you trust," she replied. "I don't want to raise any suspicion." She headed off to her quarters to place the necklace in her locker. It was certainly valuable and she didn't want anything to happen to it while she was waiting to return it to Venij Amin, whoever that might be. She didn't understand why they wouldn't just approach her; she certainly wasn't so beautiful as to be unapproachable, not in her own estimations. She shook her head again. Once she figured out who this person was, she would return the gift and be done with all of it. Or so she thought.

* * *

A few days later, Rey was sparring in the training facility with Finn. Poe sat back and watched, munching on a bag of chips. Training wasn't exactly his thing. Rey came at Finn with a right jab, which he countered with a left hook. Rey ducked and came around with a leg sweep, missing and almost losing her balance. With a laugh, she said, "OK, I'm done for now."

"So you give up?" Finn said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"No, I just need a break," she said, taking a half-hearted swipe at his head. "I forgot to ask, by the way. Did you guys find out anything about that Venij Amin?"

"Not a thing," Poe replied. "We only asked a couple suppliers, but no one had heard of him. But the amount of money it takes to buy that kind of necklace can also buy silence."

Rey nodded, "True. The more I've thought about it, the more I don't think it's some sort of First Order plot. I just think it's creepy."

As she said that, a droid made its way to her, a medium sized package in its metal hands. "Miss Rey, this package arrived for you earlier in the day."

Rey rolled her eyes with a groan. "Gods, not again." It was wrapped in the same plain brown paper as the smaller one from the other day, a good indication of its origin.

Poe laughed. "Well, you might as well open it."

Rey started to unwrap the package, not being as careful as she was the first time. The same beautiful blue wrapping paper was underneath as before. Rey sighed as she ran her finger along the fine ribbon. She couldn't tear it apart, as much as she wanted to. She knew she would save it again; it was just too pretty. She removed the ribbon and carefully removed the paper from the box, this time more simple than before. She removed the top from the box to find another note.

 _Rey,_

 _I hope you found my last gift acceptable. While nothing compares to your beauty, I had hoped to find something unlike you had ever received before. I want to give you things beyond your wildest imagination-the galaxy, even-if you will only take them. Until then, please take this and consider wearing it with the necklace when you come to meet me. You can find me in a tent in the woods just outside of the base, two nights from tonight. Please come alone, and be assured that I mean you no harm. Come armed if it makes you feel safer. I will be unarmed, I promise you. I do hope you will consider my offer._

 _Yours always,_

 _Venij Amin_

Wrapped in the tissue was a silken purple sleeveless blouse, the style she favored, made of the softest material she had ever felt. Silken purple arm wraps were included, along with fingerless gloves. It was an absolutely gorgeous set. As she lifted the blouse out, underneath were black silken pants with a silk sash. She was taken aback by the overall beauty of the outfit. It also bothered her how Venij Amin knew how well it would fit her. How did this person have such a knowledge of her?

"Rey," Finn said cautiously, "Are you going to do it? Are you going to meet him?"

"If it's even a _him_ ," she said. "I don't know."

"It sounds dangerous. I don't like it," Finn shook his head. "We should go with you."

Poe nodded, "Or at least part of the way. That way we can be there if something happens."

"I can handle myself," Rey said defensively. "I'll take my 'saber and blaster. I don't know though. This is just weird. Yet." She paused. "This does give me a chance to return these things."

"I don't know if you should even go," said Finn. "I don't like this at all. I can go and return this stuff. Tell this person to leave you alone."

"I don't need someone to protect me, Finn. I can take care of this." Rey put everything in the box, including the paper. "I'll go and meet this person and straighten all of this out. It's not like I actually-" She paused. "-like this silky stuff."

"Oh, wait a minute," Poe said. "You do!"

Rey turned red. "No, I don't! OK, maybe a little." She gave him a small smile. "It is awfully soft." She shook her head. "But I can't keep it. I have no practical use for it, nowhere to wear it, especially not to a tent in the woods to some stranger." She rolled her eyes. "I am going to go put this with the necklace. I'll see you guys later." She headed out of the gym to her quarters. This invitation was actually a good thing, because it would end this nonsense. She didn't like the attention, she didn't like the presents, she didn't like any of it. In two nights, this would stop. Or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey cautiously made her way to the clearing where she saw the tent Venij Amin had set up. She approached with her lightsaber in her hand-not ignited-but in her hand nonetheless. In her other hand was a box that contained the gifts he had sent her. She could drop that in an instant if she needed to defend herself. She made a path around the tent first before entering, just to check out the surroundings. She didn't find anything unusual, besides a random tent in the woods with a random stranger waiting for her inside. She approached the front, taking a deep breath. _I'm not ready for this,_ she thought. But she knew she had to do it, if for nothing else to return the gifts. She wasn't used to receiving gifts at all, let alone such elaborate ones. She didn't know how to accept a gift of any sort and wasn't comfortable with this attention. She moved the fabric of the tent aside and entered.

The tent was dimly lit by candles but gave off a warm feeling. A man, she presumed by his considerable height and build, stood in the center, waiting for her. "Venij Amin, I presume?"

He nodded, "Yes. Hello, Rey. I'm glad you decided to come." His voice was deep and dark, but not menacing. He was wearing all black, with a the hood of a cloak hiding his face.

"I'm only here to return these," she nodded to the box under her arm. "I can't accept them."

"I thought you might feel that way. I hope I can convince you otherwise. Please, consider having dinner with me?" He swept his hand back to a table behind him, set with candles and two place settings. A full meal was set on each plate, the extras in serving dishes waiting for them.

Shaking her head, Rey said, "No, I shouldn't. I don't even know you. I know nothing about you, or your intentions. All of this is just strange."

"I agree my strategy has been….unconventional, but you are not exactly easy to approach. Beyond your unmistakable beauty, trying to contact an important member of the Resistance is not an easy task. I can not exactly come and knock on your front door."

Rey couldn't help but smile, "No, I suppose not. You….you sound familiar. I don't know you, do I?" His voice sounded like something almost out of a dream. His voice reminded her of Kylo Ren, of all people. The low timbre of Venij's voice sent a shiver through her, much like Ren's did. She marveled at the similarity.

"No, you don't know me," he replied.

"I should be going," she said, but there was a part of her that didn't mean it. She was intrigued by this stranger. She couldn't see his face but his voice….there was something about his voice that enticed her. She clipped her lightsaber to her belt, taking the box in both hands. "I really can't accept these. They're just too much."

"Rey, you deserve everything in the galaxy and more but for tonight, just have dinner with me, please."

His voice was so compelling, she couldn't say no. "Alright, but you're taking these back."

"Perhaps." He stepped back towards the table and pulled out a chair for her.

She didn't say anything and sat in the chair. He effortlessly pushed it back in. He sat down across from her, unrolling his utensils from the cloth napkin, motioning for her to do the same. "Tell me about yourself, Rey. Where do you come from?"

"I come from Jakku. I was a scavenger there. My family," she stopped. "My family left me there. I don't know why. I suppose I'll never know why at this point."

"I'm sorry; I won't press you further."

"No, it's alright. My past is just that, the past. Why don't you tell me about yourself? I know nothing of you, past or present."

"My past isn't important," Venij said. "I currently lead a group of men. A band of mercenaries, if you will. Independent contractors."

Rey frowned. "I'm not sure I approve of your line of work."

"I didn't figure that you would. I was hoping you could see past that if you got to know me better."

She chewed her food thoughtfully. "You're assuming I am going to want to get to know you better?"

"I'm hoping."

She thought she heard a smile in his voice but without being able to see his face she wasn't sure. "Why haven't you removed your hood?"

He didn't answer immediately, as if thinking of how best to answer. "My face is scarred and I'm terribly self-conscious about it. I never remove my hood in front of people. It's also part of why I didn't approach you directly. I can only hope you understand." His voice became quiet.

"Perhaps if you get to know me better you'll be comfortable enough to let me see you," she said. "Otherwise, this could be rather awkward."

Venij laughed. "Yes, I suppose so. I haven't really thought that far ahead, to be honest. I'm simply hoping you'll have dinner with me again tomorrow night."

"I really shouldn't," Rey began.

"Shouldn't and want to are two different things," he said, with mischief in his voice.

"I must admit, you are intriguing. I don't know if I like you, but you are intriguing," she said with a smile. "But I'm still returning the gifts."

"Please, Rey, accept them. If nothing else, wear them tomorrow and then return them?"

"I haven't accepted your invitation for tomorrow."

"But you haven't said no."

She smiled. "You're right, I haven't." She sighed. "Alright, I will meet you tomorrow night, against my better judgement, however."

"Maybe your judgement is better than you think," he said with a laugh. "Did you enjoy your meal?"

"Yes," Rey said, standing up. Venij also stood, taking her hand from across the table to lead her out. "Your hands are awfully soft for a mercenary."

"Who says I do all the dirty work?" He paused. "Or maybe I wear gloves." He kissed her hand. "Either way, you don't need to be concerned."

Rey pulled her hand back. "That is a little concerning, whether you say so or not." However, she couldn't help but notice how soft his lips were against her hand. "I thought you said your face was scarred."

"Not all of it," as he took her hand and kissed it again.

This time, her hand lingered. "I'm-'m sorry?" she stammered.

"Don't be. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, my desert flower." He escorted her to the edge of the tent, opening the flap for her. She looked back as she left at the curious stranger she had agreed to meet again on the following night. There seemed to be something familiar about him, yet also nothing at the same time. A few things strangely pointed to Kylo Ren but that was impossible. She shook her head as she made her way back to the base. She then realized she left the box with the gifts there and smiled. At least she accomplished returning them.

* * *

When Rey opened the door from her quarters the next morning, Finn and Poe were already there waiting for her. "Hello, boys," she said with a laugh.

"So how did it go?" Poe asked.

"Did you tell him to get lost?" Finn added. "Was it a him?" he said as an afterthought.

"Yes, it was a him. It went well." She paused, thinking over the previous night and coming to a decision. "And no, I didn't tell him to get lost. I'm meeting him again tonight."

"What?!" Finn exclaimed.

Poe laughed. "So he wasn't that bad then?"

Rey blushed. "No, not really. He certainly wasn't dangerous. Well, not dangerous towards me."

"What do you mean not dangerous towards you? Rey, what are you doing?" Finn put his hand on her forearm. "You don't know this person."

"I know, I know, but…"

"But what, Rey?" Finn interjected. "You just said he's dangerous, but not towards you. That still means he's dangerous."

"Now, Finn, calm down. I think Rey can handle herself," Poe said. "Not that I'm not concerned. How is he dangerous?"

"He's a mercenary by trade," she replied.

"Are you kidding me?!" Finn took her by both shoulders. "This guy is a mercenary, tracked you down to our base and you're going to meet with him again tonight? Have you lost your mind?"

"If he were going to kill me, he would have done it last night!" She brushed Finn's hands off her shoulders. "I am not a child, stop treating me like one."

"Okay, both of you calm down," said Poe. "Rey, this is your decision to make, obviously, just know we're both concerned for your safety. You know how protective Finn gets. You're still going to take your lightsaber and blaster, right?"

"Of course," Rey replied. "It's like you guys forget where I come from."

Poe slipped an arm around both Rey and Finn's waists. "Let's go get breakfast. You have your mindset, Rey. I trust your judgement."

She leaned into him, "Thank you, Poe. It's not like I don't have reservations. There's just something, I don't know. I want to know more. His voice is just compelling; I feel like i know him. I don't know how to explain it."

"Well, what does he look like? Handsome?" Poe chided her.

Rey sighed. "Actually, I don't know."

Poe threw her an odd look. "How do you not know what he looks like?"

"He had a hood covering his face." She caught the look on Finn's face, and rushed to continue. "I know, you don't need to say anything."

"I'm not even going to." Finn shook his head.

"He said his face is scarred. He's uncomfortable around people and it's part of why he didn't approach me directly. He seemed sincere."

"What if he's a hideous monster?" Finn asked.

"That doesn't have anything to do with him being a good person!" Rey exclaimed.

"He's a mercenary, Rey," Finn deadpanned.

"He doesn't always do the dirty work," she quietly replied.

"You have lost your mind. I can't approve of this," Finn took his arm from around Poe. "This is insanity!"

"I'm only having dinner with him! I'm not getting married! Will you calm down? Look, I know this is strange, but it's only one more dinner. It's not even that big of a deal. I gave the presents back and agreed to dinner tonight, then it's done."

"I hope so. I trust you, Rey, but you really have me worried," Finn said.

"I'm fine. I will have dinner tonight and this will be over, if for no other reason than to get you two off of my back," she said with a smile.

Poe laughed. "Alright then, off to breakfast."

* * *

Luke Skywalker entered General Leia Organa's office. "Leia, do you have a moment?"

She looked up from her desk, "Of course, Luke. What do you need?"

"Have you felt anything different, anything odd in the Force lately?" he asked.

Leia shook her head, "No, not really. What's going on?"

"You haven't felt anyone?"

"No, but I haven't tried. You were always so much more in tune with the Force than me, Luke."

"Only because I wanted to be. Leia, I think Ben is here." Luke's eyes met hers.

" _Ben?"_ she said. " _Here? Why?"_ She stood up from her desk and moved to face Luke.

"I'm not sure, and I can't be positive he's here, but I feel him."

Leia drew in a sharp breath. "Do you think he can sense you?"

"I don't know. I don't think he's here looking for me, for once."

"Why do you think he's here? Is he looking for the base? Do you think he's spearheading an attack against us?" she asked.

"I don't think so. I can't be sure, obviously, but I'm not feeling aggression or malice. Leia, he feels _at peace_."

" _Ben? Our Ben?_ At peace? He's never-" She paused. "Luke, are you sure?"

"I can't be positive. But Leia, I feel him. I'm surprised you don't feel him, too."

"It seems like I always feel him. Half the time I think it's just my imagination or I'm hoping I feel him near. On the other hand, if he's near, I'm concerned. If he's not here for you or the base, why is he here?"

"I think he's here for Rey," he said, without hesitation. "I feel this strongly."

"Do we need to put extra guards with her? Do you think she's in danger?"

"I don't know, but like I said, he's at peace. Something is different right now. And Rey..." He paused. "Rey came to me. Said she's had dreams of him."

"Dreams of him?"

"I think they might be Force bonded."

Leia crossed her arms. "Then that's how he found us: her. That's dangerous."

"It could be just as dangerous for him and the First Order."

"We should prepare for an attack, but quietly. I don't want to unnecessarily raise alarm. Should we alert Rey?"

"No, Rey is skittish enough about Ben without us making her more so. I just felt it was best to let you know my thoughts."

"I appreciate it, as always. Your foresight has helped us more than once. Could he really be so close? I want my son back, Luke."

"You know it wouldn't be that easy."

She nodded. "I know. He has to answer for what he has done. But he's still my son."

"And he's still my nephew." Luke stepped forward and hugged her close. "There's still Light in him. I feel that, too, or there could be no peace in him."

Leia nodded against her brother's chest. "Maybe Rey can bring him back to us."

"We can only rely on the will of the Force. We can only hope."

* * *

That evening as Rey headed to the tent, she was questioning her sanity as Finn had. She was heading to have dinner with a strange mercenary she had only met the night before. She again had her lightsaber and blaster with her, though this time she did not have her lightsaber in hand. As she approached the tent, the front of it opened for her, startling her a bit. She found Venij Amin inside, waiting for her.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"When I was a very small child, it was discovered that I'm Force sensitive." He shrugged.

"It's a shame you're untrained," Rey said. "You might have had the chance for a different occupation."

Venij chuckled. "Who said I was never trained?"

"Oh, I just assumed…"

"Never mind that, Rey." He motioned to the table. "Let's just begin dinner and move on to better things, besides my past." He went and pulled out her chair for her.

She noticed two boxes sitting next to her place setting. "I told you I was returning those gifts. I left them here last night for a reason." She sat in her chair, letting him push her into place.

"And here I thought you forgot them," he said. "Rey, please. Don't make a proud man beg."

She laughed. "Really, I can't accept such lavish things. I have no use for them. Where would I wear them?"

"With me, of course," he said as he sat down.

"In a tent in the woods?" she countered.

"Of course not. At some point I would like to take you to a proper restaurant, in a proper city, on a proper planet where a beautiful woman like you should be. Maybe some place like Coruscant."

Rey's eyes widened. "I've never been there."

"I think you would like it. It's much different than the places you've been."

"How do you know where I've been?" She cocked an eyebrow at him. How did this man know anything about her?

"Places I imagine you've been," he corrected himself. "You said you're an orphan from Jakku. I know you joined the Resistance. I can't imagine you've traveled much in between. You haven't had the time, what with fighting the First Order?"

"No, there hasn't been much time for anything besides fighting the First Order, but that's what's important right now. Making sure democracy stays stable in the galaxy is the most important thing we can do. The New Republic needs us."

Venij cleared his throat. "The New Republic needs many things."

"What do you mean?"

"The New Republic is a mess. They don't have clear leadership, clear goals, clear fundamentals, clear anything. While democracy is an admirable idea, inept leadership will only lead you to chaos under such ideology."

"So you support the First Order then?" Rey said, her cheeks getting red. His thoughts on the New Republic reminded her of the ideas she knew Kylo Ren shared.

"I didn't say that. I support the idea of order, however. I support the ideas of law and obedience. No chaos. Stability. Clarity. Wise leadership. A leader who can ensure peace and civility in a time of unrest."

"I think we all can support that," she said.

"Can we?" he said, his voice growing quiet. "But I grow bored with politics. I want to know more about you, Rey."

"What more is there to know about me?"

"You carry a lightsaber. You are also Force sensitive?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I am untrained and it appears I will remain untrained for the time being."

"That's unfortunate. You could be very powerful with the right teacher."

"There is no one to teach me," she said sternly. "I only know of two Force users and now you, but you are not very forthcoming."

"There are more than you know, but many are unaware themselves. You were unaware yourself until you left Jakku," Venji said.

"True. I guess it would make sense that there are others out there. Do you think it's possible to rebuild the Jedi order?"

"No!" he exclaimed. "I mean, I find it unlikely, especially with Luke Skywalker still being unable to be located."

"Why do you think it's so impossible to rebuild to the Jedi order?" she asked.

"I don't necessarily think it's impossible, but perhaps not such a good idea and as I said, without Skywalker, it's unlikely."

Rey nodded, knowing Luke being at the base was top secret information. "You're right. Without Skywalker, there is no Jedi Order. But why wouldn't it be a good idea?"

"I'm not entirely sure they were as much of an asset to the galaxy as many thought. They had their flaws."

"What do you mean? They were the protectors of the galaxy!"

Venij laughed. "Protectors indeed. Hypocrites, as well. Betrayal of their own members, underhanded tactics, going into war when they were supposed to be keepers of peace. I could go on and on. It's an institution better left for dead."

"You have a very dark outlook on the Jedi Order."

"I have my reasons," he said.

"They sound almost personal," she replied.

"Perhaps they are."

"Perhaps you'll tell me?" Rey asked.

"Not yet," Venij said. "Not yet."

There was a long beat of silence between them.

"I suppose now isn't the best time to ask you to join me again tomorrow?" Venij asked with a laugh.

Rey also laughed. "Probably not, but somehow you made it the right time."

"Is that a yes?"

"I don't know, Venij. You don't find this at all odd? Meeting in a tent for dinner? In the forest?"

"Of course it's odd. But we're in odd times in the galaxy. It's not exactly safe to meet just anywhere. People are looking for me, looking for you. I don't want to put you in danger being seen with me. I don't want to be in danger being seen with you!" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"You're right, I suppose. It's just a very odd situation, that's all. I never thought I'd be having dinner in the woods in a tent with a mercenary in a…" She stopped.

"Go on," he said.

"I never thought I'd be having dinner in the woods in a tent with a mercenary whose face I can't see."

"Fair enough, my desert flower," he said. "It is an odd proposition for a woman who could have the choice of any man she wanted."

"I don't mean to be rude."

"It's not rude at all," he reached across the table and took her hand. "We are in strange times and I am a bit of a strange man. I understand your position."

Rey didn't pull her hand away. "You are strange-but not in a frightening way. You're simply different than any other man I've ever met."

"Good, I hope so."

Rey felt a bit of a shiver go through her. "I-I don't know what to say," she stammered.

"You don't have to say anything," he replied.

The silence was comfortable as he held her hand and his words hung in the air. She gently squeezed his hand, again noticing how soft his skin was against hers. They hadn't touched their dinner at all. There was something clearly different about this man to have kept her from a hot meal.

"Our food is cold," she said, not knowing what else to say.

He laughed. "So it is. It's still better than portions on Jakku."

Rey also laughed. "And probably what they're serving in the base."

"What do you mean probably?" Venij scoffed. "I bring you the finest the galaxy has to offer and you compare it to cafeteria food?"

Rey laughed again. "So serious. Of course it's better and I truly appreciate it. You have done so much in such a short time."

"Can I expect you tomorrow night?" Venij still had her hand in his and stroked her fingers with his thumb.

"By the Maker, I shouldn't. By all accounts you are a dangerous man, and this is a dangerous situation."

"Do you feel like you are in danger?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Not at all. I feel…safe with you."

"Then you have no worries. You can even have dinner with your friends if it makes things easier. Come see me after."

"How did you know my friends are giving me problems?" Rey asked.

"Because I know my associates are giving me problems about chasing a strange woman in the Resistance and telling me how dangerous it is to get involved with such a person considering my situation. I think we are in similar positions."

Rey smirked. "Fair enough. I'll see you tomorrow after dinner then." She paused, considering. "What about this dinner? It's cold, but I'm still hungry."

"Then we eat it cold. I'm sure we've both had worse."

They made small talk as they ate their dinner and Rey found herself liking Venij more and more, despite her better judgement. He seemed gentle and soft spoken for a mercenary; perhaps that made him even more formidable than a loud and brash adversary. She didn't like thinking about his line of work, as she wasn't comfortable with it. Many times mercenaries didn't have morals or decency, just taking jobs for the money and no other reason. She tried not to think about that as she finished up what she could of her dinner.

Venji reached across the table and took her hand again, "Can I convince you to stay for a bit?"

"No, I really must be going. People will be looking for me. For some reason they don't trust mercenaries in the woods."

He laughed. "You didn't have to tell them, you know. At least my occupation."

"Things got a bit heated. They think I can't handle myself for some reason. I survived on Jakku for how many years? And I could have killed Kylo Ren."

Venij nodded. "Indeed. Why didn't you?"

"Because it didn't feel right. A strange voice in my head told me to do it, but it didn't _feel_ like the right thing to do. Then a chasm opened between us; the planet on which we were fighting was crumbling and it didn't matter."

"Would you kill him now?"

"I-I don't know. If he was trying to kill me, of course I would defend myself. But I-I wouldn't attack him unprovoked. My feelings towards him, they have changed."

"He wouldn't try to kill you," Venij said quietly.

"How would you know such a thing?" Rey asked. For a strange mercenary, he seemed to know quite a bit about the First Order and Kylo Ren, especially.

"Why would anyone want to kill such a beautiful creature?"

Rey blushed. "That has nothing to do with war."

"But it could have everything to do with a battle."

"You speak as if you know," she said.

"Maybe I've been in the situation," he replied.

"Really now? You have a habit of chasing beautiful women across the galaxy?" Rey raised an eyebrow at him. She wondered what sort of situation he had been in that was similar. This couldn't be...no. Impossible. She pushed all thoughts of that out of her head.

Venij laughed. "Nothing gets by you, Rey. I've just been in difficult situations in battle, like many of us, that's all."

She squeezed his hand. "I really need to get going."

He sighed as he stood up. "If you must." As she stood he took both of her hands in his. "You will come see me tomorrow?" She nodded. "I have to leave soon. I have work to attend to."

"Are you able to come back?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure when. It shouldn't be too long."

Rey felt herself smile. "Good."

Venij waved his hand and extinguished the candles in the tent, making Rey gasp. He brought one of his hands to her chin, "May I kiss you goodnight, then?"

"Um, yes?" Her response sounded more like a question than an affirmation.

He pushed his hood back and and leaned down, placing his lips on hers. His lips felt even softer against her own than they did against her hand. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him as her hand moved to his chest. Her head spun as his tongue found hers and gently wrapped itself around, teasing and playing. She brought her other hand to his chest then wrapped both arms around his neck, fully giving into his kiss. Her hands found their way into the back of his hair, thick and soft and she pulled at it ever so slightly as she became more aroused. She wondered if this is what Ren's hair felt like... _STOP,_ she commanded herself. His hands moved up and down her back, feeling every detail of her spine and shoulders. His large hands left goosebumps wherever he touched her. He softly bit her lower lip and she moaned involuntarily, shivering at the sensation. He groaned in response, pulling her against his body even tighter.

Her hand traveled towards his face and he reached up and stopped her, "Maybe we should say goodnight before…"

Rey nodded, "Yeah. Before." She put her arms back around his neck and hugged him. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

He put his arms around her. "Yes, my desert flower, tomorrow night."

She reluctantly pulled away from him and walked to the front of the tent as he followed, holding her hand. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her again, desperately. She grabbed on to his cloak and she felt like she was holding on for her life as he held her tightly. "Don't go," he whispered.

"I have to get back or they'll send people looking for me," she said.

He lightly stroked her cheek and laughed. "We can't have that, can we?"

She lightly kissed him. "I'll see you tomorrow, promise." They held each other's hand as long as they could, fingertips touching until she was out of the tent. She thought she almost felt electricity between them, like her dream with Ren. He had so many similarities to Ren but there was no way he could be him. How could it be? Yet something in her head told her that it was a possibility-and it didn't bother her as much as she thought it ought to. Whoever Venij was, she _liked_ him and wanted to see him again. Rey felt like she was walking on air as she headed back to the base. She had no idea what she was going to tell Finn and Poe. She knew they wouldn't be happy to hear she was meeting with Venij again, and she didn't want to lie. Then again, they didn't have to approve of or like her actions. She set her chin defiantly. She would simply tell them that, while she valued their opinions and advice, her decisions were her own.. She had spent so many years on Jakku suppressing her wishes and desires that she felt stifled by that approach to life. Perhaps it was time to be a little more daring.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is explicit...Eros is the god of love, after all.

* * *

Rey pushed back the flap of the tent to find it filled with flowers. The smell was amazing and the sight was beautiful. Flowers of all sorts were in vases on the ground and on pedestals all along the sides, most of which Rey had never seen before. Petals in shades of blues, pinks and purples covered the sides of the tent. In the middle was a sitting area lined with pillows and cushions of all shapes and sizes made of the most luxurious fabrics; some of them were covered in elaborate embroidery, some with thick fringe on the edges with fluffy tassels on the corners, all softer than anything Rey had ever experienced. Venij stood waiting for her. "It was the best I could do on short notice," he said.

"It's amazing. Where did you get all of these?" she asked.

"My contacts in town," he replied.

"The expense." Rey shook her head.

"Will you sit with me? I know it's not the most comfortable arrangement, but I couldn't exactly get furniture out here."

Rey smiled. "It's fine. In fact, it's perfect. I love it." She sat down on the mat, finding it soft and comfortable. She tucked her legs under her, making herself comfortable. "So what does a mercenary do on days when he's not on a contract?"

"He fills tents with flowers." Rey laughed so hard she doubled over as Venij laughed with her. "So did you have a pleasant dinner with your friends?"

"Yes," she replied. "Though dinner itself was awful. Some open faced sandwich thing with gravy. You have spoiled me, that is for sure. Two dinners and I'm ruined for cafeteria rations."

"Good. You deserve better. You should be in a palace with servants, at the very least."

Rey laughed. "Hardly. I can certainly take care of myself."

He took her hand in his. "But you shouldn't have to. You had to work so hard for too long. No one took care of you when they should have, so now you deserve to be taken care of." He took his other hand and ran it along the outline of her chin. "My desert flower, so beautiful."

Rey felt her breath catch in her throat. "You're so kind to me; I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." He traced her lips with his thumb and she felt herself kiss it, almost automatically.

He had a dazzling effect on her, with his warm voice and soft touch. If she could only see his face. She hoped that would happen soon, but she didn't want to press him. She knew she had to fully earn his trust, but she had to wonder just how long that would take. He couldn't look that horrible, could he? And even if he did, it really didn't matter. She wasn't beginning to care for him because of his looks, but rather for the person he was, in spite of his questionable occupation.

"I know what you're thinking," he said. "Soon."

"What?" she said.

"Soon. You'll see my face soon enough."

Rey nodded. "How did you know?"

He shrugged. "Just a feeling. And I know you. I feel like I've known you my whole life."

"You do seem familiar, but I can't explain how. It is like I know you, like we have a bond, but clearly that's not possible."

"Obviously not," he said as he cleared his throat. He reached back behind him and brought out a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Would you like a glass?" he said with a smile.

"Do I have a choice?" she said.

"Of course you do! You can have some with me or you can watch me drink. One is fun, the other not as much I feel," said Venij, laughing. "It's emerald wine from Naboo. Very light and sweet. I think you'll like it." He poured her a glass and handed it to her.

She took a drink of the wine. "This is good! The only other wine I've had before is Corellian wine."

"Not my favorite," he replied tartly. He poured himself a glass and took a drink. "This happens to be one of my favorites. Not the most expensive or most rare, but a good one."

Rey took another drink. "This is really good. I'm glad you brought this, though I might question your motives."

"Really now?" Venij sounded offended, but maybe mockingly so. "What motives would you be questioning?" He took her hand in his again and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles.

She started laughing. "Oh I don't know, with the hand holding and last night."

"What about last night?" His voice took on a husky tone.

"I think you know," Rey replied, moving closer to him.

He took another drink of his wine. "Do you think I have ill intentions?"

Rey shook her head. "No, I think you intend to seduce me," she said as she finished her glass of wine.

"Would you like another glass of wine?" he asked.

"Yes, I would, and you avoided my statement."

He poured her another glass. "Perhaps you intend to seduce me, Rey."

Rey softly laughed. "I'm not sure I even know how to seduce someone, Venij."

"Oh, I think you do. That smile, your laugh, your beauty, those eyes that look into a man's soul. You can seduce a man without even trying, Rey. That is part of what makes you so special." He took his hand from her and softly ran it up her arm over her sleeve, then moved upward, hitting the bare part of her arm, making her shiver.

"I don't know what I'm doing, but I'm fairly sure you do," she whispered.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No," she replied, taking another sip of her wine.

Venij finished his glass of wine and poured himself another, sitting the wine bottle back behind him again. With a wave of his hand, the candles in the tent extinguished except for one in the far corner, which gave just enough light for them to see the outline of their wine glasses and each other. He reached up and unclasped his hood, then removed it. Rey sighed as she took another drink of her wine, starting to feel the effects.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, not at all," she replied.

"You were hoping to see more, I know. I'm sorry. I'm just not ready. I don't want you to see a monster."

Rey felt for his hand and held it. "I'm sure I wouldn't see a monster."

"Don't be so sure," he replied. He leaned over and kissed her. He tasted sweet and she leaned into him, feeling warm from the wine. "All I ask is that you don't touch my face."

Rey nodded as she took another drink from her glass. "You know how unusual this is, right?"

"Perhaps," he replied. He was partially reclined with one knee bent and the other leg stretched out in front of him, with his arm draped over his knee. His shoulders were broad and his shirt stretched perfectly over his chest, while the sleeves showed off the muscles of his arms just so. Rey had never seen a man look more delicious in her life. The fabric of his pants clung to his thighs and were tucked into his boots, showing off his calves. The faint light from the candle was enough to show the details of his physique and her memory of what she had seen before combined to make an outstanding picture. "You're staring, Rey."

Her breath caught in her throat for a moment. "I like what I see." She moved over to him and put herself in his lap. She waved her hand and extinguished the last candle. "I don't think we need that any longer," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laced her hands in his hair, kissing him passionately. He met her with equal passion, his tongue finding hers, dancing in and out of her mouth. He groaned as she softly bit his bottom lip, then flicked her tongue across it. Her hands moved from his hair to his shoulders and down his back, touching him everywhere she could reach.

His mouth moved from hers to trail kisses along her jaw up to her ear where he nibbled on her earlobe as he moaned her name, "Oh, _Rey_."

She felt the wetness between her legs grow, and her hands returned to his hair as his mouth started to make its way down her neck. She felt his hand on her thigh and she spread her legs so his hand could move upward. He only lightly rubbed her thigh at first, giving her goosebumps. She grabbed at his hair, pressing his face into her neck. His hair was long and thick, giving her plenty to hold onto.

After he removed her leggings, his hand found her center, tickling her. "I'm ready whenever you are," he said into her ear, his breath hot against her skin. "But that doesn't mean I don't have so many things I want to do to you first."

"Yes," Rey moaned, as he found the sensitive bundle of nerves waiting for him and began to make circles with his fingers. His mouth covered hers as he moved faster and faster, making her writhe in his arms. Her hands dug into his shoulders as she reached the edge of her climax, his deft fingers swirling around her sensitive clit. The sensation was overwhelming; she crashed into her orgasm and cried out. Rey felt his smile against her lips, but was breathless and couldn't say anything. She simply responded with a kiss and a smile of her own.

Rey reached down and untucked his shirt from his pants. She began to pull the shirt up, and Venij continued to take the shirt off. Rey ran her hands over his chest, feeling many scars. "Now do you understand?" he said. She nodded.

She leaned back a bit and ran her hands along his stomach, again feeling a multitude of scars. "What happened?"

"War," he replied. "Battles. Things that are better not spoken of."

Rey put her hands on his shoulders and kissed along his chest. "If I could heal you, I would."

He shuddered at her kisses. "If you only knew." He reached down and undid the belt holding her lightsaber and blaster. "Shall I keep these close at hand?"

"I wouldn't put them too far away, either," Rey said with a laugh.

He set them to the side and pulled her close to his chest for a kiss. "No one will ever hurt you if you're with me."

"I can protect myself," she murmured. "But I appreciate your chivalry."

"I would kill anyone that tried to hurt you, Rey."

Rey tilted her head. "Would you kill for me?"

"Absolutely."

"That's a little scary."

He pulled her shirt up over her head. "Haven't you figured out that I'm scary?"

She shivered at the cool air against her breasts. "I suppose that is true, but you don't frighten me."

"I hope not," he said, as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. She gasped as his tongue worked circles around it and his teeth nibbled. Rey felt desire build in her core as he suckled on her breast and his fingers rolled her other nipple between them. His other hand cupped her ass cheek. She turned her body and straddled him, giving him better access to her breasts. She moaned as he moved his mouth to her other nipple. She buried her face in the top of his head as he swirled his tongue around it, alternately sucking to give her varied sensations. She pressed his face into her breast as her hips ground into his stomach, and he moaned as he felt her do so.

Venij brought his mouth back to hers and put his hands on her back and leaned her back onto the mat, bringing his body on top of hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. She felt him hard and hot against her and brought her hips up to meet him. She felt his lips against her ear and a soft laugh. "Oh, not yet, my desert flower. I'm not nearly done with you."

Taking one hand in his, he gently trailed kisses down one arm while the other hand lightly caressed the rest of her body, teasing over her breasts, tickling down her sides, leaving goosebumps wherever his fingertips touched. His touch was so light and silky, Rey shivered whenever he made contact with her skin. His kisses found the inside of her elbow and her forearm, down to the top of her hand and then her palm. He moved on to each finger, then fingertips, stopping to lightly suck on each one. Rey's head was spinning by the time he reached her little finger. He hadn't stopped touching her body the whole time.

He next moved to gently rubbing her foot and running his hands up and down her leg before moving to the other leg and doing the same thing. Rey shuddered in anticipation of his hands against the bare skin of her legs, and more. His fingers now trailed up to her stomach, ghosting over it. She couldn't help but giggle a little bit, it just tickled too much. Venij laughed under his breath, a husky noise that made Rey's stomach flutter. He leaned over and kissed her, causing Rey to make a pathetic mewling noise involuntarily. She was almost embarrassed by it, and she shivered from the cool night air in the tent.

"I have blankets if you're cold," he said.

She smiled, "I think you can warm me up."

He kicked off his boots. "I'm positive I can, my dear." He ran his hand along the length of her body, caressing her breasts, moving across her smooth stomach then finally slipping his hand between her legs, finding her wet and ready for him. He leaned down and kissed her as he slipped one finger inside of her, and she moaned against his lips. He pushed his finger in and out of her fully, slowly at first, teasing, making Rey frustrated while pushing circles against her nub with his thumb. As he sped up, her hips raised up from the mat and he slipped a second finger in her, making her cry out. As her orgasm started to crest, he quickly moved his fingers in and out of her while she bucked her hips against his hand, calling out his name as she came. Her breath came in pants as she started to come down, her own hand slowly rubbing her nub as the last waves of her orgasm came over her. Venij took her hand and licked her fingertips, savoring the taste of her. He leaned down and kissed her. She tasted herself on his lips, musky and foreign, but not unpleasant.

Rey put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him down on top of her, kissing him hard. She wrapped both arms around him, pulling him tight against her body. "I want you, now," she whispered in his ear. He growled, low and guttural, as he pulled his pants off, his cock already hard. He took his knee and spread her legs, guiding his cock to her wet center. She lifted her hips to give him a better angle and he entered her, making her moan. He groaned as he filled her, her sex tight around him. He slowly began to pump in and out of her, savoring every inch as he moved. He almost fell over her as he lowered himself down to kiss her, the sensations taking over his mind as he worked his cock in and out of her. While he worked his tongue into her mouth, her fingers dug into his back and her legs wrapped around his waist so he could drive deeper into her.

She cried out every time he went into her, making him growl low and deep, bringing out something animalistic in him. " _Aw, fuck, Rey,"_ he groaned. Rey could only moan in reply as he continued to drive in and out of her, until they both were calling out the other's name in between cries of lust and ecstasy. They hit their orgasms simultaneously, Venij filling her with his seed as she cried out with the last wave of her own. He shuddered as he gave a few last thrusts into her and laid next to her, taking her in his arms.

Rey snuggled against his chest, getting as close to him as she could. "That blanket would be a great idea now," she said.

He propped himself up on one arm and looked behind the pillows, "Ah, here we are." He spread a luxurious black velvet throw with intricate embroidery over Rey and himself.

"Why do I think you had this all planned out?" she asked.

"You can't blame a man for being hopeful, can you?" he said, laughing. "And if it did happen, I wanted to be fully prepared and have a nice warm blanket for you. If it didn't happen, then a nice warm blanket for me when I'm all by myself."

"Where have you been sleeping anyhow?" she asked.

"A hotel in town. You don't think I've been sleeping here? How uncivilized. I avoid sleeping outside at all costs."

Rey laughed. "I can't say that I blame you, now that I know what it's like to sleep indoors."

He stroked her cheek. "I hope that you never sleep outdoors again."

"So what happens now?"

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"Where do we go from here?" Rey asked.

"I think we take things one day at a time and see where they lead us. With the way our lives are, I don't think we can plan ahead. " he said quietly. "We see each other when we can and we go from there."

Rey nodded. "I think that sounds reasonable." She stopped for a moment.. "You know I can't stay."

"I know. Can't you get out of that damn base for one night?"

"I will tomorrow night. I'll sneak out after lights out."

Venij laughed. "So much for the ideals of freedom."

"Well, it is a military installation. There has to be rules and regulations. You were the one talking about order." She gave him a small push on his shoulder.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "Sometimes, breaking rules is acceptable." He kissed her passionately, wrapping his arm around her. She slid her arms around his neck, her tongue seeking his. "Please stay with me tonight."

"I can't," she whispered. "Gods, I want to, but I can't. If I get caught I won't be able to get back out at all."

Venij held onto her tight. "I know." He waved his hand to illuminate enough candles to be able to get dressed.

Rey pulled on her socks and leggings, then her shirt. Venij was in no hurry as he pulled on his pants and started to put on his boots. Rey looked up at the top of the tent. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Venij asked.

Rey scrambled to put on her boots and then her belt with her lightsaber and blaster. The distinct sound of TIE-fighters was now audible. "The First Order!" she cried, waving her hand and bringing the candles to full brightness.

"NO!" Venij said, but before he could dim them, Rey saw his face fully for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

" _KYLO REN!"_

"Rey, I can explain!" he said.

"There is nothing to explain!" Rey ignited her lightsaber. "I knew it! I knew it was you the whole time! I thought maybe the Force was telling me that you had changed! That you turned from the Dark Side! But instead the First Order is on our doorstep! I should kill you where you stand, you filthy _liar!_

"I haven't lied to you, Rey, not entirely…."

"Then why did you pretend to be another person entirely? It was obvious who you are, your background, and your beliefs gave everything away. But now the First Order is here to destroy us?"

"I didn't tell you about everything. I didn't think telling you about my beliefs or what I do was such an obvious clue. The Knights of Ren are a group of mercenaries. We operate independently of the First Order. We always have and always will. My personal allegiance is to Supreme Leader Snoke, not the the First Order."

"That's irrelevant!" Rey interrupted. "They're here, I have to go! We're back to being enemies."

"I told you that you would see a monster if you looked upon my face," he said quietly.

Rey lowered her lightsaber. "You used me and brought the First Order here."

"No, Rey, I swear, I did not bring them here. I haven't been in contact in weeks. I've been looking for you, not the Resistance base. Yes, there is a difference. This is my own personal interest in you, not First Order business, and it is going to cause me great trouble with Supreme Leader Snoke. It was a risk I was willing to take."

"How do I know you're not lying after the elaborate tales you've told?" Rey raised her lightsaber again.

"Rey, I wanted to get close to you, not the Resistance. While my allegiance lies with Snoke," he stopped and they both ducked as an explosion went off nearby.

"What, Ren?"

"I want to get out, Rey, but it's too late to come home. I should have listened to my father."

Rey lowered her lightsaber again. "It's never too late."

"I won't rot in prison, Rey, or be executed."

"Maybe we can work something out," she said.

"I'll never have what I want."

"Ren, I'm not sure we have time for this."

"Rey, I want you. And you can't tell me you don't feel something, too."

"Ren, I don't know how I feel! I felt something for someone in my dreams. How much of that was you? I don't know! For all I know, it was all just a dream."

"How many of your dreams are lies, Rey?"

"I don't think this is the best time for this conversation," she said, as another explosion went off, closer to the tent.

"If not now, then when?" he said, his voice rising. "We're Force bonded, if you haven't yet figured that out. How do you think I found you? I'll find you wherever you are, and you can find me wherever I am. We are connected, Rey, whether we like it or not, and there's more to it even if you can't admit it."

Suddenly, Finn came dashing into the tent. " _Rey!_ What is going on?! I thought you stopped seeing this guy?"

"Finn! What are you doing here?"

"The First Order is attacking!" he turned to see Kylo Ren standing shirtless in the tent. "What in the hell is he doing here?" He raised his blaster to fire. "And where is his shirt?!"

"No, Finn, don't!" Rey said.

"Rey, what? Has he hurt you? I swear, I will kill him!"

"Stand down, FN-2187. I haven't hurt her."

"He's unarmed, Finn."

Kylo's lightsaber came flying into his hand. "I was."

"Ren, you are not helping!" Rey yelled.

" _Where is his shirt?!"_ Finn asked, exasperated and pointing at Ren with his blaster.

"Finn, just go! I'll meet up with you!" Rey pointed out of the tent with her lightsaber.

"You know this is going to look bad, Rey," said Finn.

"Yes, I know. Please, keep quiet until we can talk?" Rey's eyes pleaded with Finn.

Finn looked at Kylo Ren. "Alright." Finn lowered his blaster. "Only because she asked me not to, Ren."

"The feeling is mutual, FN-2187."

Finn left the tent, leaving Rey and Ren alone. "Rey…." Ren began.

"Ren, you're right. There's nothing to discuss. Feelings do not matter. You can't have what you want; you can't have me. And even if I wanted to be with you, it can't happen. There's just no way. You were foolish to even try."

"Weak and foolish," he murmured.

"That's not what I meant," Rey said, stepping towards him. "It was dangerous, and it still is. What is going to happen when you go back to Snoke?"

"I'm here with the attack, of course. I'll come up with something. It's not your problem."

Rey looked down. "Ren, what would you do if Stormtroopers came in here right now to kill me?"

"I'd kill every single one of them. They wouldn't recognize me."

"They'd recognize that lightsaber," Rey said.

"Then I would order them to leave and if they didn't comply, I'd kill them then. I'd tell them you're my prisoner and I have the situation under control."

"And then?" she asked.

"Obviously, I would let you go and that would be the end of that," he replied. "I told you, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"This is complicated, Ren," She stood in front of him and put her hand on his chest.

He put his hand on her chin. "Yes, my desert flower, it is." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Get out of here before things get worse." She nodded and took off out of the tent, leaving him alone. He gathered his shirt from the mat and put it on, wondering what was in store for him when he finally did return to Supreme Leader Snoke, but really not caring. He had a battle to join. Hopefully his ship wasn't destroyed by the incoming TIE-fighters.

* * *

Rey lingered in the refresher. She had already washed off the blood and grime of the battle. What she couldn't wash off was the guilt. This was her fault. All of the blood of the battle was on her hands. She had led Kylo Ren to their base and he had led the First Order there. She didn't believe him when he said he didn't bring them. She didn't know what to believe at this point. She couldn't wash away the shame and guilt she felt at bringing the First Order down upon her friends and fellow fighters. All because she was lonely. How selfish and pathetic. She turned the water off and fell to the floor sobbing. Her body shook with anguish as she thought back to seeing Kylo Ren on the battlefield; they both stopped and looked at each other for too long, then continued on. She cried until her voice was raw and she was cold and shivering on the floor of the refresher.

She rose from the floor and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself. She moved into her quarters and dressed in her pajamas, taking her towel and drying her hair as best as she could. She curled into a ball on her bed, but she knew sleep would not come.. She didn't want dreams to come, especially not dreams of _him_. She grew restless, just lying there. She sat up and grabbed her boots from the floor, pulling them on. She left her quarters, quickly making her way through the base, hoping to not be seen.

She slipped out of the base, making her way back to the woods where the tent would have been, but it was gone. Did he really take it down and clean up everything after a battle? She looked around and the only thing that was left was the box in which she had returned his gifts. She walked over and looked in the box. On top was a note.

 _Dearest Rey,_

 _I am so sorry to have deceived you. I can only hope you will find this. Please believe me when I tell you I did not bring the First Order here. My only intention was to find you and spend time with you. I love you, Rey and I swear if there is any way I can ever be with you, I will find it. I know you feel the same. I can feel it. I know you do, too. We will see each other again._

 _Yours eternally,_

 _Kylo Ren_

Who was this man, Kylo Ren? The man who had ordered the death of countless men and women, killed his own father, and was part of an organization that destroyed five planets. Or the man with which she had spent time, shared food and made love to. She shook her head. How could that be the same person?

"It's not your fault, Rey."

Rey flinched and turned around. "Master Luke?"

"It's not your fault, Rey," he repeated. "He was here, wasn't he?"

Rey nodded, "I brought him here."

"He would have found you no matter where you were," Luke said. "And you can find him."

"He said he didn't bring the First Order here."

"Do you believe him?"

"I don't know what to believe," she replied.

"He was at peace, Rey."

"What do you mean?"

"When I felt his presence, he was at peace. I've never felt that from Ben," said Luke.

"So you knew he was here?" she asked, incredulous.

"I felt him through the Force, but I couldn't be positive. We prepared for an attack, just in case. We don't think that's why he was here though. We think he was here for you."

"So you believe he didn't bring the First Order here?"

"I don't know. You told me he's been in your dreams and we had a Force vision involving him. You two are connected, Rey. That pull seems strong for him."

"It is," she whispered.

"And for you?"

"I don't know," she said softly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so confused. He clings to the Dark Side, yet there's Light in him. I can feel it, I've seen it."

Luke nodded. "There is. There is hope for him yet. I need to meditate on this. Perhaps you should, as well."

Rey nodded, though she had no idea how she would settle her mind. "Yes, Master Luke."

"And if you are to remain with us, I'm going to have to train you on how to block your mind from him."

"Yes, Master Luke."

"This will be discussed in further detail later with General Organa and others, I'm sure," he said. "I came to break it to you gently."

"Thank you, Master Luke," her voice wavered slightly.

"Come inside. You need to rest. We all do. The sun is close to rising." He extended his hand to her. She gathered up the box Kylo left her and took his hand, following him to the base, finally feeling exhausted. She keyed in the code to her door and walked in, dropping the box on the floor next to her bed. She sat on her bed, opening the box. She took the velvet blanket out, wrapping herself in it and lying down. It still smelled like Kylo and she hated how much it comforted her. It was soft and warm like his kisses and she knew at that moment, no matter how much she denied it she loved him. She didn't want to, everything about it seemed wrong, but it was true. She buried herself further under the blanket and closed her eyes, hoping for a dreamless sleep or that he would at least leave her dreams in peace.

* * *

Rey's subconscious betrayed her in her dreams. She called out to Kylo Ren, worried about him and what was happening to him under Snoke.

" _Rey, this is dangerous."_

 _She approached him through the mist. "Are you alright?"_

" _I was wounded in the battle. It's minor. Snoke called me to his lair immediately afterward. The Knights of Ren and I have been there, rather than the First Order base, since he discovered you and I have a Force Bond."_

" _What has he said about your absence?"_

 _Kylo was silent for a moment. "He's trying to decide if my life is worth his time any longer."_

 _Rey nodded. "I'm going to be asked to leave the Resistance if I don't block our connection."_

 _He reached out and put his hand on her cheek. "What are you going to do?"_

" _I'm going to find you," she said._

" _What?"_

" _I'm going to find you and bring you back. I won't let Snoke kill you."_

" _Rey, I can't go back. I won't. Now you're being foolish."_

" _Where are you?" she asked._

" _I can't tell you."_

" _You know I can find you. You might as well tell me. I'll find you eventually."_

" _Rey…."_

 _She put both hands on his chest. "I will find you. You know you want to see me and you know you'll see me sooner if you tell me where you are."_

" _It's too dangerous. He'll kill you. I won't have you die for me."_

" _I'll die for you before I die without you," she said, looking into his eyes._

" _Say that to me when this is real," he replied and kissed her softly. "I'm on Cholganna in the Outer Rim."_

" _I'm coming for you."_

 _He ran his hand through her hair. "I have a bad feeling about this. We have to go."_

" _Why do I miss you already?" she asked._

Rey woke up, still exhausted partially due to her dream with Ren. She looked at the chrono on the stand, just minutes before her alarm would go off. She knew there would be briefings and meetings today that she couldn't avoid. She dreaded facing whatever was coming regarding Ren. She sighed as there was a knock on her door. She stood up from her bed to answer it and found Finn on the other side.

"General Organa wants to see you as soon as possible after breakfast," he said.

She nodded. "Okay."

"I swear, Rey, I didn't say anything."

"It's alright, Finn. They know."

"How?" he asked.

"Master Luke. He could feel his presence," she replied. "They were prepared for the attack. It's why our losses weren't as great as they could have been."

"That explains why so many ships were off world," said Finn. "Why so many people were sent on missions."

"Maybe I should just skip breakfast and go straight to the General," she said with a sigh. "Just get it over with. I'm sure it's one of many."

"So I'll see you after?"

Rey nodded, "I'll let you know what's up."

Finn gave her a hug, "Everything will be ok."

"I hope so," she said. She watched Finn leave, then started to get dressed. She went into the refresher and turned the sink on, splashing water on her face. She was not ready for a meeting with the General. She dried her face off and pulled her hair back in her three buns. She looked in the mirror and tried to put on a confident face, then headed out of her quarters to the General's office.

The door was already open when she got there, which she found surprising. "General Organa?" Rey said from the doorway.

The General looked up. "Rey. Yes. Come in. Have a seat." Rey came in and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the General's desk. "I see you decided to skip breakfast."

"I'm not very hungry," she replied.

"We've all had a very long night," the General said. "We all react differently to things. Maybe you'll feel up to eating when we've finished." Rey tried to smile. "Rey, I wanted to talk to you off the record, before any official discussions happened."

"Alright." She gave the General a quizzical look.

"I wanted to talk to you as Ben Solo's mother," she said. Rey nodded. "Rey, I want to know about my son. How is he? How is he doing? Is he alright?"

Rey didn't know how to respond. "I don't know what you mean, General."

General Organa shook her head, "Luke said that he felt that Ben was at peace. I just want to know how you thought he was when you were with him."

"I, I don't know how to answer. He wasn't really himself. He was pretending to be someone else."

General Organa sighed. "I know, Rey. Luke told me. I was just hoping to get an idea of, I don't know. Something."

"He was kind and gentle," Rey said. "He held my hand and kissed me good night."

"He loves you, Rey."

"Yes, General."

"So there is still Light in him."

"Yes, I believe there is. He couldn't have treated me so well if there wasn't. He made me dinner and gave me presents, wrote me notes," Rey laughed a little. "It was all very mannerly and cordial."

"Well, we are royalty." General Organa smiled herself. "There are proper ways to do things. I tried to raise him like my parents raised me in the Alderaanian court. Han wasn't always so helpful." They both laughed. "Then we sent him to train with Luke." Her voice trailed off.

"You made the best decision you could at the time."

General Organa nodded. "I know. We did what we could. I always wonder if I could have done more. That's what you do as a parent. You always wonder if you could have done more-" she paused. "Rey, did he bring the First Order here?"

She shook her head, "He claimed he didn't. He said the only reason he was here was to find me."

"Do you believe him?"

"At first I didn't, but now, I don't know. I'm starting to believe him. If he wanted to attack, he could have done so immediately. Why wait? He's been here for weeks."

"True. Do you think he'll ever leave Snoke, Rey? Can we ever get him to come home?"

Rey sighed. "I don't know. I don't think so. He said it's too late."

"You discussed it, though?" General Organa's voice sounded hopeful.

"It was very brief. He doesn't want to come back to sit in prison or be executed. He also doesn't think Snoke will let him leave, and he's right. If he does get away, he will only track him down," Rey paused. "But it doesn't matter. I'm going after him anyway."

"Rey, you can't. That's a foolish and dangerous idea. Besides, there are plans to keep you sequestered in the base, which I shouldn't even be telling you."

"He told me Snoke is considering killing him for being gone for weeks, and finding me and not telling him. I won't let Snoke kill him!"

"Rey, you don't even know where he is."

"Yes, I do. I know exactly where he is and I'm going to go get him."

"Rey…."

"General, with all due respect, what did you do when Han was trapped in carbonite?"

General Organa stopped and smiled. "I went and got him."

"Alright then. Are you really going to stop me from going and getting your son?"

She shook her head. "I'm not going to stop you, but I'm not in a position to help you, either."

"I'm not asking for your help, General. I just need to be able to get to a ship and be able to get off this planet. That's it."

"I would suggest doing it as quickly as possible. I can't control what an entire committee votes to do with you, Rey. There's talk that you knew it was Kylo Ren with whom you were meeting, that you weren't deceived. That you knew you were….sleeping with the enemy."

Rey's face turned crimson. "I swear I didn't know it was him." She left out that she had her suspicions. They were just that anyhow. "I would have never led him to our base, not on purpose. I can't help that we have a Force bond. He can find me even if I don't want him to, and I can find him."

"But he's trained to shut you out, and you're not. That's the more dangerous end of that bond, Rey, at least for us. That's what part of these talks will cover. There are going to be many decisions that have to be made, but it seems like you've already made them if you're going after him."

Rey nodded. "What if he won't come back with me?"

"What do you mean?" the General asked.

"Will I have a place when I come back?" Rey's asked softly.

"Yes, but you will have to train with Luke to close off your mind to Ben." Rey nodded. "Otherwise, it will be too dangerous for you to be with us. Do you understand?" Rey nodded again. General Organa stood up. "Now, go get my son."

Rey smiled and stood up. "Yes, General."


	5. Chapter 5

Something evil led Rey through the forests of Cholganna. She didn't like it but she didn't have to do it. She needed to do it. She made her way through the dank brush even in the bright of day, the high canopy making everything below dark. The air was damp and cool but her actions still hung heavy on her heart. She was following the Dark Side to find Kylo Ren. She was following Snoke. He was leading her to his lair.

It was a means to an end; she had to face him to free Kylo Ren. She had no idea how she was going to do it, only that she had the determination to do so. She also did not know if Ren would even leave. In her dream, he didn't say he wouldn't. He did not tell her not to come. It was all a huge risk, but she had to take it. She had to at least know if he would come back with her, even if she had to kill Snoke to do it.

She crept carefully through the forest, trying to take note of her surroundings and anything that she might need later. She heard noises from beasts, most sounding unfriendly. She hoped her climbing skills wouldn't have to come in handy in scrambling up a tree to escape from anything. She had packed a small pack of tools to bring with her, including her canteen, her lightsaber, blaster and even her staff. She saw a rock wall jutting up from the forest floor along the edge of her sight, growing bigger as she approached. A hole opened up as she walked nearer. _This must be Snoke's lair_ , she thought. Evil radiated from the doorway. She took a deep breath and entered, descending down a flight of stairs. The entrance behind her closed, sealing her in and darkening the stairway to pitch black. She unclipped her lightsaber from her belt and ignited it, lighting the stairway. She continued her descent, reaching the bottom to find a hallway that only went one way. _I have a bad feeling about this_ , she thought and continued on. She walked further, reaching a crossway, with one hallway going straight, one going right and another going left. A dark voice in her head said, " _Left_." Rey turned left and followed that hallway to a door that opened upon her approach.

She entered into a large, open room with a high ceiling. It wasn't pitch black like the hallway, but dimly lit, with candelabras on the walls and a floor of black marble. The temperature was frigid. At the front of the room was a large dais, where Snoke himself sat. "Welcome, little one," he said. Rey said nothing as she stood with her lightsaber still illuminated. She turned to her left as she heard the noise of people entering the room. The Knights of Ren filed in, standing along the wall. Her breath caught in the back of her throat. She just now noticed that to the right of the dais stood Kylo Ren. "You have come here with some sort of plan to take my apprentice."

"I demand that you release him," she said, as the Knights of Ren laughed. "He is not your prisoner and I intend to leave here with him."

Snoke pitched his fingers together. "Do you now? Exactly how do you intend to do that, little one?"

"By any means necessary," Rey replied, sounding much more confident than she felt. She hadn't expected to be facing all of the Knights of Ren in addition to Snoke.

"You know I could have my Knights end this right now, little one."

"You could try," she replied, and they responded with less laughter than she expected. She had defeated their Master Knight in battle once before. "I would hope they would find that against their principles." A murmur went up among them. "I'd like to think they are at least a group of respectable warriors. Seven against one is not exactly honorable terms."

"Perhaps," Snoke said, "but I am also their Supreme Leader, and they follow my command. You amuse me, little one. You are brash and bold. You come here to take my apprentice as if it is your right to do so."

"It's not your right to keep him here."

"I have trained him, cultivated him. He is mine."

"One person cannot be the possession of another. He is a free man of his own free will. If he wants to leave here with me, then he should be able to do so without repercussion. Can he do so?" Rey raised her chin defiantly.

"Kylo Ren would never leave the First Order!" Snoke blustered.

"You speak of me as if I'm not here, Master." Kylo Ren finally spoke.

"I don't remember giving you permission to speak, apprentice," Snoke snapped.

"Perhaps the Master of the Knights of Ren has something to say," Rey said.

"Little one, I could strike you down where you stand even without my Knights. Do not try my patience. You are only here because you amuse me."

"I'm not leaving here without Ren."

"You may not leave this place at all," Snoke snarled.

"It's one or the other," Rey replied determinedly.

"You could be useful," he mused. "I propose a bargain. I give you four tasks to complete. You complete them, Kylo Ren is yours. You fail, you are mine. You stay here with the First Order."

"Done," Rey said.

"Rey, no!" Ren said.

" _Quiet, apprentice!_ " Snoke shouted. "If she wants to be with you so badly, then so she shall."

"What are your tasks?" she asked. "Let's get on with this."

Snoke laughed, "I like your enthusiasm, little one. First, defeat one of my Knights in battle. Your choice."

Rey swallowed and looked at the seven lined up along the wall. They were all as large as Ren and equally as imposing. She turned off her lightsaber and clipped it her to belt. She instead reached for her staff, pulling it off of her back. She pointed at the Knight who also had a staff. "You," she said. The other Knights laughed and clapped him on the back, shoving him forward.

He met her in the center of the room, extending his weapon, "M'lady," he said quietly. Rey only nodded and touched her staff to his. They stood back, waiting for Snoke to give the signal.

" _Begin!_ " he shouted. The Knights shouted for their man, yelling encouragement, but the only thing Rey heard was Ren in her head, telling her his weaknesses, how to counter his hits, when he would drop his shoulder. He knew every inch and every move of his Knights, having trained with and against them on a daily basis when he was on planet.

Their staves banged together hit after hit, neither gaining on the other, much to the surprise of the Knight of Ren. While Rey was much smaller, she was fast and strong, and he was discovering why she was such a formidable foe. He took a low swipe at her legs and she was able to get a swing in at his chin, knocking him off balance for a moment, but not able to gain any ground. He regained his footing before she could mount an attack, but she was on the offensive. He met her attack with a brute force shove that sent her reeling backwards, landing on her back. She was able to roll out of the way of his downward stab before it connected with her chest. She rolled to her side and pushed up to her feet, ready for his next attack, which came quickly. She met him blow for blow, finally being able to push him back, taking that opportunity to sweep his feet out from under him. His staff went rolling away and she put her foot on his neck, signaling that the fight was over.

" _Break his neck,_ " Snoke seethed.

Rey looked at him sideways. "No. It was an honorable fight. There's no need for you to lose a Knight or for him to lose his life." She stepped off of the Knight and extended her hand to him. He took it and she helped him up. "I am not of the Dark Side."

"Not yet," growled Snoke. "That is only the first of your tasks. The next is to bring me back the quill of a nexu."

Rey wiped the sweat from her forehead. She had heard of these legendary creatures, but wasn't sure if they were real. "Is that all?" she said.

"She has fire, apprentice. I see why you like her," Snoke said to Ren. "I shall enjoy extinguishing her flame." Ren said nothing in reply. "Your silence speaks volumes, boy."

"Does it, Master? She has made her choice. She has her task." His voice was stoic.

"You will enjoy having her here, apprentice. Maybe one day I shall let you train her….after I am through with her."

Rey felt a ripple of anger from Ren course through her via their bond. It was hot and sharp, scratching through her veins like broken glass. " _Enough!"_ she shouted. "Where do I find this nexu?"

Snoke softly laughed. "Right outside. I'm surprised one didn't find you on your way here."

"Show me out and show me how I'll get back in with my prize. I'll not be cut down waiting for you to open the door," she said, curtly.

"I'll know when you're back," he replied. "The same way I knew you were here."

Rey frowned, not trusting him in the least, but nodded. "The way out?"

"Lextaar, show her out," he pointed at one of the Knights of Ren. Rey glanced at Ren, but could read nothing through his mask and felt nothing through their bond. She also knew any connection was dangerous with Snoke so close. Lextaar started out of the room and Rey followed. They went back the way she entered, but now the caverns were softly lit.

"M'lady, if I may," he quietly said. He voice was deep and dark, much like Ren's.

"Yes?" she said.

"Our loyalties lie with Lord Ren, not Supreme Leader Snoke. If his loyalties lie with you, then so do ours."

Rey said nothing at first, but then replied, "Alright then."

"Lord Ren has spoke of his distaste for the Supreme Leader since the destruction of the Hosnian system. He highly disagreed with the decision. He felt the loss of life was needless."

"Odd coming from a man who has no problem killing."

"Lord Ren will raise his sword, but finds no honor in the swift killing of billions. Odd that you fight for a man you don't know very well."

"You speak boldly, Lextaar."

"I will always speak boldly for my Master Knight."

"I know enough to know that he is worth fighting for," Rey said.

"That, we agree on," he replied. They arrived at the entrance to the lair. "Supreme Leader Snoke uses the Force to open and close the entrance. I've also seen Lord Ren do so. He has mentioned you're Force sensitive, so if Snoke decides he's not going to be fair, which I would expect, you might try that."

Rey cocked her eyebrow, saying "Lord Ren has mentioned me."

Lextaar lightly laughed. "Now is not the time for that discussion. Good luck, m'lady."

She placed her hand on his arm. "Thank you." She took a step back as the entrance opened and the sunlight streamed in. She stepped out, shading her eyes with her hand, standing in a small break in the trees as the entrance closed behind her. She took a few steps forward, then stopped. For all her bravado in front of Snoke, she had no idea how she was going to find this creature. She knew every life form had a Force signature, but she was not trained to identify another human's, let alone an animal's. She knew next to nothing about the nexu, beyond what she had heard in legends. They were large, feline-like and angry. She started walking into the forest, taking note of her surroundings as to not get lost. She listened closely to the noises around her, but she was no tracker; she was a scavenger.

She was following a natural trail and as it wound around a bend, she found herself face to hind end with her quarry. She saw it put its nose in the air and take a long sniff. It was then she knew it was aware of her presence as it quickly turned around to face it. Its dark four eyes focused on her, and it let out a howl. She turned to run as fast as she could. She knew she couldn't outrun the beast, so she jumped and grabbed the lowest tree branch she saw and scrambled up out of the reach of the nexu as it snarled and clawed at her below. She realized the trail she had been following was probably one of the nexu's hunting trails. She sat on a branch and caught her breath as the beast snarled at her below. She looked at a branch that hung out over the trail. She considered hanging from her knees from it, over the back of the beast, then cutting a quill from its back with her lightsaber and pulling herself back up. It wasn't too different than scavenging, except that this time her target was moving and snarling and trying to bite her head off.

Rey climbed down the tree a few feet, the nexu watching her the whole time, slimy drool dripping from its lips. She picked a sturdy branch and inched her way to the middle of it, where it hung over the trail. She unclipped her lightsaber from her belt and held it firmly in her hand, then flipped herself over the branch, hanging upside down. She began to think this wasn't the best of ideas when the nexu growled and swiped at her, barely catching her thigh, leaving a scratch through her leggings that seared with pain. Rey cried out, deciding this was indeed a bad idea, but flipped on her lightsaber regardless, only infuriating the beast more. It lunged at her, but missed. She grabbed at the quills on its back but also missed, causing her to curse. Blood was dripping from her thigh and the pain was overbearing, but she steadied herself and waited to see what the nexu would do next. It jumped at her again and this time she was able to grab onto a quill and slash at it with her lightsaber, severing it, but it was barbed and cut her hand severely. She still maintained her hold on both it and her lightsaber, turning her 'saber off and clipping it to her belt. She pulled herself up to a sitting position on the tree branch and was able to scoot herself over to the trunk of the tree, where she leaned back and looked at the damage to her thigh and hand. Her thigh had already stopped bleeding; the scratch was minor but still painful. Her hand was another story. The cut was thick and deep in the palm of her hand and into her middle and third fingers. She assessed the quill and decided it could be stuck into the tree while she bandaged up her hand using shreds from her leggings. She had a first aid pack back on her ship, but she didn't know how long it would take to get back there or how long it would be until dark. She finished bandaging her hand and slowed the bleeding. The nexu still prowled below her, and she wasn't sure how she was going to lure it away from her tree.

"Looks like you need some help." A voice almost scared Rey out of the tree. She saw before her a shimmering image of a Togrutan female with white head tails that had blue stripes. She had beautiful orange skin with white markings and full red lips. Her eyes were a wide, bright blue, full of mirth but also wisdom.

"Who, what are you?" Rey asked.

"I'm a Force ghost," she replied. "Oh, you've never seen one of us before. I'm Ahsoka Tano. I thought you could use some help."

"Actually, yes, I could," Rey replied. "I haven't figured out how to get out of this tree and I have to get this quill back to Snoke."

Ahsoka nodded. "We know all about your trials with Snoke. The balance of the Force lies upon your success, Rey."

"We?"

"The Force sensitives that have gone before you. You're very important, Rey. You will be key in bringing the Jedi back to the galaxy. But first, you have to complete this mission, and bring Kylo Ren back from the Dark Side."

"No pressure," Rey said.

"You can do this," Ahsoka reassured her. "We just thought you might like a little help along the way."

"Any ideas on how to get me out of here?" Rey asked, looking down at the snarling nexu.

"Hopefully this thing can see me. I'll distract it while you run the other way and that should give you enough time until it figures out I'm not a solid meal."

"Alright, sounds like a plan," Rey wriggled the quill out of the tree and strapped it to her back with her staff.

Ahsoka floated in front of the nexu, trying to gain its attention from Rey. It finally noticed her, swiping at her. She darted out of the way, acting as if she were solid matter to trick it. She landed on the ground and started running opposite from Rey, baiting the beast to follow. "GO!" she shouted to Rey. Rey jumped from the tree and hit the ground running, not even looking back to see if the nexu was following her or Ahsoka. She ran as hard as she could, following the trail back to the clearing near the wall where the entrance to Snoke's lair was found. She ran up to it and leaned back, breathing hard. She waited for the entrance to open, but as she expected, it did not. " _SNOKE!"_ she yelled, but she knew she would get no response. She turned and faced the entrance, remembering what the knight had told her. She focused all of her thoughts on the entrance and willed it to open. She heard crashing behind her and knew the nexu had figured out Ahsoka wasn't dinner. She held out her hands and focused harder, willing the entrance to open. It partially opened, just enough for Rey to slip inside and the nexu crashed against it, howling as it did so. Rey sank to the floor, not even bothering to try to close it. She knew Snoke was going to leave her out there. There was no way he was going to abide by any sort of rules regarding his ridiculous trials. It didn't matter, however; she had completed two out of four and she had every intention of completing the other two. She barely noticed the entrance completed closing.

"The Supreme Leader sent me to collect you."

Ren's voice roused her from her thoughts. "Ren!" She stood and embraced him. He didn't immediately return it, but did eventually tentatively slide his arms around her waist.

"Rey, go home." His voice was mechanical behind his mask. "You're hurt, bleeding. I can't let this happen."

"No. Either I leave with you or I stay with you." She let go of him and turned around, pointing at her back. "Look! I got it!"

"So you did. At what cost? You're hurt."

"I'm fine. Nothing a little bacta won't fix."

He took her hand in his and unwrapped the bandages. He sighed when he saw the cut to her palm and fingers. "Be still," he said. He gently wrapped her hand in his and she felt a warmth come over it. When he released her hand, her wound was healed over. "It's not fully healed; I don't have time for that. But it's enough to where it shouldn't break open. You still need to rest it for it to finish healing."

"Thank you," she said. "You're going to catch hell for that."

He reached up and stroked her cheek. "Like I haven't already for you being here?"

Rey felt tears well up in her eyes. "I don't want to know."

"No, you don't," Ren replied. "Come, I've been gone too long. I was told to collect a corpse. I don't think he's going to be very happy."

Rey smiled. "Good. I'm not in the business of making him happy." She followed Ren back to the room where Snoke held court. Ren led her in front of him while he took his place on the right side of the dais.

"Little one, I'm surprised to see you," Snoke said.

"Could that be why you didn't open the entrance?" Rey asked. "Not expecting me?"

He chuckled. "Things aren't always what they seem. You figured it out on your own."

"Enough of your nonsense. What is my next task?"

"Watch your tongue, little one," Snoke snapped. "I could kill your lover where he stands and make all of this for nothing."

"But you won't, or you already would have. The both of us could be worth so much to you," Rey replied.

"So you think," Snoke growled. "Your next task is to collect black water from the river Taenarus."

Rey shrugged. "Easy enough. Where do I find this river?"

"Lexaar will escort you to the back entrance of the compound. Go through the forest and you'll find the river on the back side. Fill your canteen and bring the contents back to me."

"That's it?" Rey asked.

"That's it," Snoke said with an evil smile.

Rey knew it had to be more complicated than that. It simply couldn't be as easy as filling a canteen with water. "Alright then. Lexaar?" The knight stepped forward and she began to follow him to the back of the room to a hallway.

"The river Taenarus has mystical powers, m'lady," Lexaar said. "It won't be as easy as you think."

"I suspected that," Rey said.

"It runs black as night and flows backwards. The plants around it aren't natural. As a rule, we stay away from the area. It's not a safe place," he said.

"I'm sure that's why I'm being sent there," she replied.

"I'm sure." He showed her the door to the back entrance. "This is a normal door, no Force powers needed. I'll leave it unlocked so you can get back in, though something tells me I'm not supposed to."

"Thank you, Lexaar. Your support is appreciated." She nodded to him as she stepped out into the forest. There was no clearing this time, and she entered right into the thick of low brush and tall trees. She stepped through the brush, wishing she had had time to go back to her ship to acquire new leggings that would cover her exposed thigh wound. She made her way through the forest without incident, eventually coming upon the river. It did indeed run black as night and flowed backward, one of the strangest things she had ever seen. Vines ran from the trees that stood along the banks, swaying in the breeze. As she stepped to the bank, the vines reached out and grabbed her by both arms and both legs pulling her up into the trees. She cried out in surprise as she was hoisted up, her arms and legs being pulled apart.

She hung there for a moment, not sure what to do. She looked around at her surroundings, wondering how she was going to get out of this. She was pulled tight, but if she could get her lightsaber in her hand, the tip of it might be able to sever the vine and free her. She had called the lightsaber to her hand before; she should be able to do it again. She cleared her mind and focused. She felt it start to vibrate on her belt. She continued to focus on it and then felt it fly into her hand. She ignited it and had just enough slack in the vine to tip it to where the end of the lightsaber could cut it and free her hand. She used it to cut the leg on the same side, causing her to swing to the other, almost crashing into the tree. She caught herself before she did and cut the other two vines trapping her, falling to the ground.

Rey shook her head, trying to clear her head from hitting the ground hard. She stood up and looked around. She headed for the river again, but this time the trees bent and blocked her way. She used her lightsaber to slash through the branches and leaves, but they grew back just as quickly as she cut them. She stopped slashing to catch her breath. This time she took her 'saber and cut a doorway of sorts and darted through before the trees could grow back and found herself on the other side. She wondered if the plants had any other surprises for her.

She took her canteen off her belt and knelt on the river bank. She took the cap off and placed it into the water, but as she did so, the water ran around it, refusing to go into the canteen. Rey rolled her eyes and took the canteen out of the water. Not only did the water run backwards, it didn't flow normally into things. It also slightly burned her hand. She was glad that Ren had healed her wound. She imagined that the water wouldn't have helped. She sat down on the bank, frustrated. She was also thirsty but didn't dare take a drink of this water and quite frankly, didn't know how she would catch any of it.

"You seem puzzled, Rey." Another shimmering form appeared in front of her.

"You might say that," she replied. "I hope you're here to help."

The Force ghost nodded. "I am indeed, though my advice is quite simple."

"Can I have your name?" Rey asked.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," he replied. "At your service."

Rey drew in a breath. The great Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Another legend of which she had heard, much like Luke Skywalker. "Master Obi-Wan."

"All you need to do here is use the Force, Rey."

"That's it?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "That is all. I told you my advice was quite simple."

Rey smiled. "Indeed it is. Now, I just have to figure out how to use it."

"I'm sure you can do it," he said, and disappeared with a shimmer.

Rey placed the canteen back in the river and focused on the water. She imagined it going into the canteen, rather than flowing around it. With her free hand she waved the water in the direction she wanted it to go, hoping that would help focus her thoughts. At first, she was unsuccessful, but as she continued to focus, she heard the water start to flow into the canteen. Once it was filled she removed it from the river and placed the cap on it, clipping it to her belt.

She made her way back through the path she created to make her way to the river, and upon finding her way to the entrance, she found the way blocked by two Knights of Ren, neither of which she had yet spoken with.

"Gentlemen," she said.

"We aren't supposed to let you back in," the Knight to the right said.

"The real question is are you going to?" Rey asked. The two Knights looked at each other, but didn't answer. "Do your loyalties lie with Lord Ren or Snoke?"

"Lord Ren," the Knight on the left answered. "But we fear for his life if we defy Snoke's orders."

"Understandable. I fear for his life if I don't complete these trials. I think Snoke is going to kill him either way. It's why I'm here."

"Yes, m'lady. We are all in precarious positions and all wish to protect Lord Ren."

"Has Lord Ren ever used the Force on you? This is directed at the both of you." Rey asked. Both of them shook their heads negatively. "Well, let's try something." She cleared her head. "You will sheath your weapons and take me peacefully to Supreme Leader Snoke."

"What?" said the Knight on the left.

"You will sheath your weapons and take me peacefully to Supreme Leader Snoke."

"We will sheath our weapons and take you peacefully to Supreme Leader Snoke," the Knight to the right said. His counterpart followed suit. Rey wasn't sure if her trick worked or if he was just following along, figuring out what she was doing. "Come along," the Knight said. She followed them back to the room where Snoke was, along with the other Knights and Ren.

"Supreme Leader Snoke, Lady Rey." The Knight to her right presented her, and both took their place with the other knights. Rey thought she heard Ren almost laugh, but she wasn't sure.

Snoke looked furious. "I see that the Knights of Ren are far too susceptible to simple Force tricks. Perhaps you should be replaced."

Rey unclipped the canteen from her belt and extended it to Snoke, "The water from the river, as requested."

Snoke fumed on his dais. "Yes, I see you have completed my third task. Your fourth and final task is to bring back a star sapphire from the caves of Orcus. You'll find them on the other side of the river."

"It's getting dark. Can this task be completed tomorrow?" Rey knew she was pushing her luck, but she figured she might as well ask.

"Do you wish to see your Master Knight alive tomorrow?" Snoke asked. Rey didn't answer. "Then you'll complete this task tonight."

"Very well then." Rey headed for the hallway that lead to the back entrance of the lair, then turned. "Ren," she said. "I will be back." He barely nodded in acknowledgement, but she felt a warm glow come over her. She could only hope Snoke didn't pick up on it.

She exited the lair once again, absolutely exhausted but determined to finish the last task. There was a bit of daylight left, and she hoped she could make it to the caves before sunset. She felt fairly confident she could find her way back in the dark using her lightsaber to guide her. She made her way back through the forest to the river and looked for a place to cross. She didn't trust the water at all. She finally found a spot where it was shallow and some flat rocks were above the water. She was able to get back on her course fairly quickly, but she was still losing daylight.

Another shimmering form appeared next to her, walking in stride. "Hello, Rey."

"Hello, more help from beyond," she said.

"Yes," he said, with a laugh. "Though I'm afraid I won't be much help with this trial. I can help you find the caves, but the task is rather straightforward after that. The caves are just perilous and you'll need to be careful."

Rey nodded. "I'll take any help I can get. Do you mind introducing yourself?"

He paused for a moment. "I'm Anakin Skywalker."

Rey drew in a sharp breath. "Darth Vader."

"Yes, I was also Darth Vader. I was redeemed from the Dark Side in the last moments of my life by my son bringing me back to the Light, as you see me now."

"Does Ren know this?"

"I don't know, Rey." Anakin looked away, sadly.

"Have you ever appeared to him?" she asked.

"No. If he knew, I think the pain would be too much. He carries enough pain. I do not need to cause him more."

"But he's been going down the wrong path for so long!" Rey said.

"Has he? It's the will of the Force. I can not interfere with that. None of us can, really." Anakin paused. "Though I have hated seeing him make the same mistakes I did. Follow me," he said.

Rey made sure to follow Anakin closely. "There's still Light in him. It's why I'm here."

"There's always been Light in him. It never faded. It's what causes him pain. He has this idea that he is of the Dark Side like I was, but he never has been," Anakin paused again. "He never had the reasons I had to turn to the Dark Side. He had the anger, the hate, maybe even the suffering, but never truly the fear. He's never had anything to fear. Until now."

"Until now?" Rey asked.

"Now knows the fear of losing you," he replied. "You must help him keep his emotions balanced." Anakin stopped walking. "Here we are. This is the most I can help you. If you can't find your way back, call on me. I will help you."

"Thank you, Anakin," Rey replied.

"No, Rey, thank you. Thank you for helping my grandson. You will restore balance to the galaxy."

Rey only nodded in reply as the shimmering form disappeared. She wasn't sure if she believed the apparitions when they said she would help bring the Jedi back and restore balance to the galaxy, but she was sure she was going to free Ren from Snoke.

She unclipped her lightsaber from her belt and ignited it, lighting the entrance to the cave. It gave an eerie blue cast to the walls, unsettling her. She entered the cave. The floor was soft and sandy, a stark contrast to the hard floor of the forest. As she traveled further into the cave, the floor became harder, but less stable. A cavern opened up to her right and the ground began to crumble a bit on the edge. The trail became more narrow and she began to realize her only option was to climb down into the cavern. She bent down and grabbed the edge of the wall, trying to secure a solid hand hold, while bringing her legs over the edge. She found secure footholds and began scaling down the wall, much like she had when scavenging. She was halfway down the wall when one of her footholds crumbed and she went sliding down, landing on the floor with a thud. She had landed with a thud more times than she would have preferred that day. She sat for a moment, collecting her thoughts and letting the dust settle.

She looked around the cavern, noticing three exits leading out. Having no idea which one to choose, she simply took the one to the left and began walking. As she did so, the walkway became shorter and shorter, and soon, she found herself crawling. She cursed and started going backwards out as she decided this was the wrong way. She was frustrated with herself for waiting too long to decide so. She was tired and not thinking as clearly as she should. As soon as she could stand, she began walking and found herself back in the cavern. She wished she had another Force ghost to help her with this part of the task, if for no other reason than she was exhausted. She headed down the middle walkway and hoped for the best. She wasn't sure it was leading anywhere, until it opened up into another cavern with a glistening pool of water in it. Rey walked over to the pool and held her lightsaber over it. The star sapphires were on the sides and the bottom of the pool; now her biggest challenge was that she didn't know how to swim. She looked to see if there were any within reach if she waded in. It looked like there were a few, none very large. Snoke never specified a size, so a small one would have to do. Rey took off her belt, vest, boots, socks and shirt, leaving only her breast band and leggings on.

She stepped into the water, finding it actually refreshing. She found a sapphire close to the edge that she thought she could grab and headed towards it, but the edge dropped off sooner than she thought and she plunged into the water. She panicked and began to flail. Her head went under and she gulped, choking as she tried to breathe. She felt herself go under again as she tried to make it back towards the edge, but she was pushing herself further out in her panic. She went underwater once again, taking in another huge gulp, starting to lose consciousness. Before she blacked out, she felt someone grab her hand and pull her out on to the side of the pool, laying her on her side. She began to cough and hack the water out of her lungs as things began to come into focus around her. She rolled onto her back and saw Kylo Ren over her.

"Ren? _How_?"

He took off his mask, "I escaped and followed you here," he wiped the hair from around her face. He smiled, "I didn't think I'd find you like this."

She tried to smile, still having trouble breathing. "No shirt and shredded leggings. It's like a bad holovid." She coughed when she laughed.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Let me get that sapphire for you." He dangled himself over the edge of the pool, the water well over his shoulder and grabbed it, wrenching it out of its spot. "Longer arms," he said with a shrug.

Rey rolled her eyes, "I was going to die and you just reach it."

"I have to get back before Snoke notices I'm gone. He had us leave the chamber room for dinner and we're supposed to return to see if you come back. He doesn't expect you to, of course."

"How am I going to get out of here? I fell to get down here," Rey said.

"Hurry up and get dressed, and I'll help you," Ren replied. He helped her up but wrapped his arms around her waist first. He placed a passionate kiss on her lips, his tongue seeking hers. "I've been wanting to do that since you've arrived."

"You have the absolute worst timing, Ren," she said as she returned his kiss, her hands finding their way to his hair. She pulled back from him. "We will have plenty of time for that later."

He smiled at her. "Give me about thirty minutes before you arrive." He put his mask back on, preparing to leave.

Rey nodded, and finished getting dressed, following him out of the cavern through the walkway that led to the first. "How do we get up that wall?" she asked.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"For what?" The next thing she knew, she found herself flung to the top of the wall with Ren landing beside her.

"For that," he replied. "I'll see you soon." He made his way out of the cave while Rey remained where she stood, still stunned by the Force throw he used to propel her from the floor of the cavern. She waited for what she thought was the amount of time necessary, then began her trek back to Snoke's lair. It was time to free Ren.


	6. Chapter 6

"That's impossible!" shouted Snoke.

Rey stood in front of his dais, star sapphire in her hand. "Obviously not. Now release the Master of the Knights of Ren and let us be on our way."

"There's no way you could find those caves in the dark, let alone retrieve one of the gems. It's impossible!" he blustered.

"Clearly not. Here I am, with the gem. I grow bored with your bluster. Release Kylo Ren. Let us go. Are you not a man of your word?"

"Of course I'm a man of my word! Don't try my patience, little…"

"And don't try mine, Snoke!" Rey shot back. "You set the terms. I fulfilled them. I demand his release so we may leave in peace. I have no further quarrel with you."

"Bah!" Snoke said. "He was no longer worth my time. There was nothing further I could teach him, not with his unwillingness to learn. He's lucky to be alive at this point."

"So you are releasing him?"

"Yes, but mark my words, little one. If the First Order finds you, death will be your sentence. There will be no mercy. You are both considered traitors to the First Order."

"So be it. Now," Rey paused. "The real question. Ren, do you want your freedom?"

Ren stepped down from beside Snoke. "It was never a question."

"Skywalkers," Snoke grumbled. "Love has always been their downfall and always will be."

Lexaar from the Knights of Ren stepped forward. "Our loyalty lies with Lord Ren. If he leaves, we go with him." The other Knights stepped forward with him.

"This is an outrage!" Snoke shouted.

"The Knights of Ren have always operated outside the authority of the First Order," Ren said. "If they wish to leave with me, then they shall. They are my Knights, not yours, Snoke."

"Get out, all of you," he snarled. "Before I strike each of you down one by one."

Kylo Ren lead them to the landing pad where their ships were. Lexaar was the first to speak. "Lord Ren, do you have a plan?"

"I do and hopefully, Rey, you will find it acceptable," he said as he took off his mask.

"Let's hear it," she said.

"We can't go to the Resistance with you, if you're planning on going back," Ren said.

Rey nodded. "I know that. If I want to be with you, I have to leave."

"And if you're with me, they can't know where we are because the Knights and I are wanted, and we are now also wanted by the First Order. We must go into exile."

Rey nodded again. "But what about your mother, Ren?"

"She can't know, Rey. I don't even know if I want to see her. That's not a discussion for now. Not here, not-" he paused. "Not now."

"I can't just disappear. I need to let them know what's happened. I can't do that to the General or my friends," she said. "Your friends are right here."

"If that's what you call us," Ren said. "But I understand. I thought we could go to Naboo."

"Naboo? Why Naboo? Though I've heard it's beautiful."

"My grandmother was from Naboo. She and my grandfather were married there. It's always been a special place to me; my parents took me there a few times for vacation. It is beautiful. I think you would love it. It's also currently neutral; we should be safe there for some time." He took her hands in his. "I can find us a place in the Lake Country. I'll use my contacts before I'm cut off. You'll have the palace I promised you."

"I don't need a palace, Ren. I just need you," she replied, stepping in to hug him and lay her head on his chest. One of the Knights coughed and she shot them a dirty look, then laughed. "Alright, sorry, guys."

"Meet me in Theed, the capital city, in two days?" he asked. "Is that enough time?"

"Yes," she replied. "No need to drag things out and honestly, I don't think I should stick around the Resistance too long. I wasn't supposed to leave in the first place. I could still be put on trial. It's probably best that I leave. I don't think anyone will be surprised, for what it's worth. Many already see me as a traitor." She looked at the sapphire in her hand. "What am I supposed to do with this now?"

Ren nodded. "I understand, even though you're not. That's the plan then. I'll escort you to your ship. As for that," he said, taking the sapphire from her hand, "I'll take it. Knights, make the necessary preparations to leave."

* * *

"Get your hands off of me!" Rey struggled as the Resistance soldiers held her in place after she had exited her ship. "Where is General Organa?" she demanded.

"We are instructed to take you to a holding cell. Don't make this any harder than it needs to be, Rey." The soldier sounded almost apologetic.

"Fuck off," she mumbled as she let them lead her off. "I need to talk to General Organa as soon as possible. I have news about her son. Make sure she knows that. Kylo Ren has left the First Order!" People immediately began talking; a buzz emanated around the hangar.

The only good thing about the holding cell in which they placed her was that it had a cot, on which she immediately laid down. She was utterly exhausted and she fell asleep almost instantly. She had no idea how long a day was on Cholganna. All she knew that she had only slept for a few hours since the First Order attack on the base, and she was physically spent from the trials through which Snoke put her. She was tired, she was filthy, and she wanted to sleep.

She had no idea how long she was asleep when General Organa woke her up. "I'm sorry to wake you, Rey." Her voice was soft and apologetic.

Rey sat up and rubbed one eye. "No, it's alright, I wanted to see you. I have to talk to you."

"You said in the hangar that Kylo Ren left the First Order. It's the only thing anyone can talk about. What's going on?"

Rey took in a long breath and sighed. "I went to Cholganna to free Ben, like I told you. When I arrived, Snoke was waiting for me. He gave me four trials to complete. If I failed, Ben and I would have stayed with the First Order. If I completed them, I would win his freedom. General," she said with a wide smile, "I completed them. I won his freedom. He's no longer with the First Order. He left."

General Organa also broke out in a wide smile, but with tears in her eyes, "Ben is free, thank the Maker. But where is he now?"

Rey's smile faded to a frown. "I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Rey, I'm his mother, I have a right to know."

"He is alright, but I can't tell you where he is. He's wanted by the Resistance; I'm not turning him in. I only came back here to tell you he's alright and to tell you I'm leaving the Resistance."

"I'm not surprised, Rey. I figured you would join him. I don't blame you."

"He's still Dark, but I believe his Light will grow, General."

"As do I, Rey. He just needed to get away from Snoke. As for Snoke, isn't he going to come after you?"

Rey shook her head. "He said he won't look for us, but he is considered a traitor to the First Order and if we are found, the penalty is death. No mercy."

"He's wiped his hands of Ben. Now you must just stay out of the way of the First Order."

"And the Resistance," Rey whispered.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," the General replied. "I think we can work out an exile plan for you. Something where you'll leave and never return. I know it's harsh, but it's probably the only thing to which I can get everyone to agree, given the circumstances."

Rey nodded, "I know. I fully expected it." She hesitated. "General, I promise you I'll contact you at some point to let you know where we are. If you want me to."

"Of course I do, Rey. I want to know where my son is, even if I shouldn't. I want to see him."

"I can't promise anything, but I will try to convince him to see you. I will let you know where we are later, once things quiet down."

"I understand. I want my son safe. I know he should answer for what he's done, but as his mother, I want him safe and living a life of peace. Try to give him that, Rey, please."

"I will do everything within my power," Rey replied. "He deserves love."

"He does." The tears spilled over the General's eyelids. "I can't get you out of here, but is there anything I can get you?"

"I just need to sleep for now, that's all. I'm exhausted."

"I imagine you are." General Organa stood to leave. "Thank you, Rey. You have no idea what this means to me, to Luke, to Chewbacca."

"You're welcome." She didn't know what else to say, especially being so tired.

"I'll talk with you later," General Organa said as she left the cell. Rey was back asleep before the General even left the room.

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want, Rey?" Finn asked her one last time.

"Yes, Finn, I am sure and honestly, I don't have any choice. I have to leave." She hugged him close.

"I know, but you don't have to go to _him_." Finn wavered. "I don't understand it, but if this is what you want, then I support you." He held her close, too, not wanting to let go. "I guess he did look pretty good without his shirt." They both laughed. "Will we see you again?"

"The whole point is to go to him. And yes, you will see me again. I will make sure of it," she replied. "I won't be a prisoner in my own home, even if I am in exile."

Poe hugged her next. "I told you not to meet up with that Amin guy."

Rey laughed. "Next time, I'll listen, alright?"

"We're going to miss you, Rey, and we love you." He held her tightly.

"I will miss you so much," she said. "All of you. I'll keep in contact. We can send holos or something. I'll figure something out."

Poe agreed. "I know you will."

General Organa was the last to give her farewell. "I know I should say something formal about your exile and leaving the Resistance, but all I can say is that I look forward to hearing from you, Rey." She held both of Rey's hands.

Rey smiled. "I know you do, General. I hope I'll have good news soon."

Rey noticed Master Luke standing off in the background. "Goodbye, Master Luke," she said. She didn't figure he was one for long goodbyes, and neither was she, but she wanted to say something.

"Learn from him," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"He can train you. Learn from him," Master Luke said. "Once he is ready. Once you are ready. You can learn from each other."

Rey only smiled and nodded in reply. She knew what Master Luke meant. She looked back one last time as she boarded and the gangway went up. She took her seat and a deep breath, readying the ship for take off. It lifted into the sky and she headed into the stars.

* * *

"Ben, it's been three months," Rey said. "I have to contact your mother."

"Rey," he sighed, leaning over the railing of the balcony of their home in the Lake Country of Naboo. "Must we go over this again?"

Upon arriving on Naboo, Kylo Ren had reverted to his birth name of Ben and chose to use the last name of Venij upon going into exile. All of his First Order accounts had been transferred to that name, and the property he purchased for their home was in that name. He hoped that would keep them safe for some time. The Lake Country on Naboo had areas that were quite isolated and it was one of those that he chose for their home. As far as anyone knew, they were a wealthy couple that preferred their privacy with a small staff of servants, also known as the Knights of Ren. The Knights still called him Ren, more out of respect than any sort of ties to the First Order. The closest city was the capital city of Theed, and Rey or the Knights took care of any errands that needed tending. Despite Ben being masked for most of his time as Kylo Ren, he still felt more comfortable staying within the confines of the property.

"Yes, Ben, as I've told you before," she replied. "I at least need to tell her we're alright. I won't tell her where we are. I have other people that are waiting to hear whether or not I'm alright," she paused. "And you know she wants to see us."

He rubbed his face, then ran one of his hands through his long, dark hair. "Rey."

She walked over to him, putting her arms around his waist. "You need to see her, Ben."

He shook his head. "I can't." He put his arm around Rey and pulled her close.

"I want her to feel like she can come and visit any time, Ben, especially once the baby is here."

Ben pushed her out to his arm's length. "What?"

"I'm pregnant," she said with a huge smile. He didn't say anything at first, stunned by her news. "Ben? Please tell me you're happy."

He pulled her in for a crushing hug, "I don't know what I am!" he said laughing. "Gods, I'm just surprised!" He bent down and kissed her. "How far along are you?"

"Just over three months," she replied.

"Three months!" he exclaimed. "But that means the first time," he reflected.

Rey nodded, laughing. "Yes, that very first time did it."

Ben started laughing, too, "Alright, better planning from now on or we'll have a herd of children. Unless you want a herd of children? Do we want a herd of children?"

Rey couldn't stop laughing, "No, not a whole herd. A small herd? I'm so relieved you're happy, Ben. I was so scared to tell you."

"Rey, I would never want you to be scared of me." He ran his fingertips along the line of her jaw. "I would never hurt you."

"I know, I just didn't know how you would react. I'm a little scared of being a mom, to be honest."

"Good, because I'm terrified," he laughed. "Contact General Organa. Tell her where we are and make arrangements for her arrival." The laughter left his voice.

Tears came to Rey's eyes. "Thank you, Ben." She put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He held her close, trying to take in the news. He was going to be a father. Tears came to his eyes as he remembered his flawed relationship with his own father, and his eventual horrific decision to kill him. He had to create something better for his own child, a legacy beyond what he and his own father could accomplish. With Rey by his side, he felt like he could do anything, even conquer the dark within him and give his child a worthwhile father. He could only hope was that there was enough time to do so.

* * *

It was another two months before General Leia Organa was able to come to visit Rey and Ben. The cruiser pulled up to the pad at the Venij estate. "Nice place," Leia remarked as she stepped out, assisted by one of the Knights of Ren.

"Master Ben has done quite well for himself," C-3PO commented as he stepped out of the cruiser.

"Yes," Leia said. "And how so?"

"That I'm not sure, General," he replied.

The Knight helped R2-D2 out of the cruiser as Chewbacca exited. "If you'll all follow me, I'll show you to where Lord and Lady Venij are waiting for you."

"Lord Venij?" Leia snorted. "That's the name that started this whole debacle. Only Ben." The Knight merely nodded. Leia wasn't sure if he was agreeing with her. They followed him through the house to Rey and Ben's favorite balcony .

"Lord and Lady Venij, your visitors are here," the Knight said, and he walked back into the house.

"Leia, it's so good to see…" Rey started.

"Rey! Look at you!" Leia interrupted. "How far along are you?"

"Five months," Rey said with a laugh. "I feel huge!"

Chewbacca roared and gave her a soft hug, making sure to be gentle. "Thank you, Chewie," she said. "We're very excited, too." He grumbled a few more syllables to her. "No, there are not two cubs! How dare you!" She laughed.

Ben stood off in the background in a shadow, not stepping forward as Rey exchanged her greetings with his family. His stomach was in a tight knot as he watched his mother interact with Rey, taking her hands and hugging her close. His thoughts raced as he tried to figure out what he would say to her, if anything. Perhaps saying nothing was the best course of action. He had had months to decide what he was going to say and still hadn't figured anything out. Rey had tried to help, but he told her he didn't want to talk about it, shutting her out like he usually did when it came to the topic of his mother.

He gazed at the ground until he felt someone looking at him. Chewbacca was intently staring at him from across the balcony, making Ben shift his feet uncomfortably. He didn't know that anyone beyond his mother would be coming. Even the droids' presence bothered him. Chewbacca continued to stare at him, making Ben more uncomfortable with each passing moment. The Wookie started to walk over towards him, his long legs making quick work of the walk. He looked Ben over from head to foot, multiple times, before saying the man's name in Shyriiwook.

"Uncle Chewie," Ben replied, also in Shyriiwook. The two beings said nothing for a moment, simply looking at each other. Finally, Ben spoke. "I'm so sorry." Chewbacca looked at Ben for a moment, then put his long arms around him, pulling him in close for a tight hug. At first, Ben didn't respond, but then put his own arms around the Wookiee, sinking into his familiar fur. Ben started to cry and Chewbacca held him closer, murmuring soft reassurances to him like he had done so many years ago.

Rey caught a glimpse of the scene and stopped talking, directing Leia's attention to Chewbacca and Ben. Leia put her arm around Rey as both women had tears well up in their eyes. "I didn't tell him that Chewie was coming," Rey said.

"It was best that you didn't," Leia said. "I'm sure it was hard enough just getting him agree to my coming."

"Once I told him about the baby he agreed, but he hasn't talked about it since," Rey replied. "That was two months ago."

Leia nodded. "Stubborn like his father."

Chewbacca led Ben over to where Rey, Leia and the droids were standing, his arm around Ben's shoulders. He spoke softly to Ben the entire time, gentle words of encouragement. "General Organa," Ben quietly said.

"Really, Ben?" Leia asked. Rey placed her hand on Leia's shoulder. Leia looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Ben, I'm your mother."

"Mother," he spoke quietly again, looking down at the ground, not meeting her eyes.

"Ben," Leia said softly. "Look at me."

"I can't," he replied, his shoulders shaking. Chewbacca took his arm from Ben's shoulders and gently pushed him towards Leia.

"Ben," Leia put her hand on his cheek. He didn't respond, still looked at the ground. "I still love you, Ben."

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Leia felt tears run down onto her fingers, "We will get through it." She tucked his hair back behind his ear like she did when he was a child. "I still love you, Ben. I will always love you. You're my son." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him close, putting her head on his chest.

Ben broke down in earnest, putting his arms around her shoulders and his head on top of hers. "I'm so sorry," he repeated over and over. He held her so tightly it was almost crushing her, but she didn't care. She had her son back and that was all that mattered. "With Dad, Snoke-" his words were choked.

"I know, son, I know," she said. "You were wrong, but I know. The Dark Side twisted you."

"It still does," he whispered. "I still have nightmares, visions." He shook his head.

"Does Rey know?" Leia asked.

"Some of it," Ben replied.

"Let her help you, Ben. You have to let her help you." Leia took both hands and wiped his cheeks, holding his face in her hands. "You've made the decision to come back to the Light. Let us help you get there and stay there. You can't do it alone. You didn't go to the Dark alone."

Ben nodded. "Rey goes to the doctor tomorrow to find out if we're having a boy or a girl."

Leia smiled. "That's fantastic. Ben, are you ready for this?"

He laughed despite his tears. "Hell no, Mom, but I don't have any choice."

"You'll be alright." Leia hugged him again. "You and Rey will be wonderful parents. I won't lie and say I'm not worried about you, Ben, because I am, but I think you'll be alright."

"I'm worried, too. It's part of my nightmares and visions."

"Do you think Snoke has any part of it?" Leia asked.

"I don't know," Ben replied. "I don't know." He stopped. "Let's go inside. Rey and I can show you around, and have you meet the Knights."

"The Knights?" Leia asked.

"Yes, the Knights of Ren came with me when I left the First Order," Ben replied.

"I'm not sure what to say about that," Leia replied. "I thought you just hired a staff."

Ben laughed. "No, they do a few things that a staff would do, but mostly they are here for security. Last time I checked, I was a wanted man by your organization, General."

Leia gave him a dirty look. "And do you know how much trouble I could be in for being here? I'll be damned if anyone keeps me away from my son and now my grandchild, though." They walked over to where Rey, Chewbacca and the droids were standing. "Are you ready to show us around, Rey?"

"Absolutely! I had one of the Knights get your bags from the cruiser and put them in one of the guest rooms. Chewie, you'll be staying in the other. The third guest room is going to be the nursery. We just started redecorating…."

"Wait, before we go in," Ben interrupted. "I might as well do this now."

Leia cocked an eyebrow at him, "What are you up to?"

He stepped over to Rey, fishing around in his pocket. "Rey, I know our time together hasn't been very long, but it has been very eventful. We've been through more in that short time than most will go through in a lifetime. You have proven to me that you are a more loyal partner than I could ever ask for or deserve, and I can only hope I prove to be that which you fully deserve in return. I have thought of you every day since the first day I set eyes upon you. I never thought the day would come that I could call you mine, or that you would ever become the mother of my children. I never thought I would ever be so lucky. I never thought I had the capacity within myself to change and become the type of man you would want, even if I am still working on that. I will always need to work on who I am to remain who you need me to be. I also need you by my side in order to do that. Even though we have many things to deal with right now, it is my hope that when the time is right, you will agree to be my wife, Rey. I love you." With that, he presented her with a ring. It was a star sapphire; the one they recovered from the caves of Orcus during her last trial, when she won his freedom. Two diamonds were set to each side and they sparkled in the sunlight.

Rey covered her mouth with her hand while tears welled up in her eyes. "That's the sapphire from the trials," she said. "You kept it?"

"Of course I did. It's what won my freedom," he said. "I had it polished, cut and set."

"It's beautiful," she said. "And yes, of course, I will marry you." She practically jumped into his arms and kissed him. He held her tight, spinning her around, then put her down to put the ring on her finger. It was a little bit tight. "Well, it might have fit at one time," she said, laughing and putting her hand on her belly.

"No, you're beautiful." He kissed her again. "We can get it sized, whatever you want."

One of the Knights came out to the balcony. "Lord Ren, lunch has arrived."

"Thank you, we'll be right in," Ben replied.

"Lord Ren?" Leia asked.

"Some of the Knights still use it," Rey said. "They're still the Knights of Ren even if they're not part of the First Order any longer. They've always been loyal to Ben, no matter his loyalties. Things aren't perfect here, but they're good. I feel safe with them around."

Leia looked at Ben but didn't say anything. "As long as you're fine with it, Rey."

"I am. If the First Order shows up, we'll need help. Ben and I can't do it alone." She didn't mention what they would do if the Resistance showed up. They followed Ben into the house so Leia and Chewbacca could see their rooms and then have lunch.

* * *

"Ben, Chewie was right." Rey walked into the nursery, where Ben was building a crib.

"About what?" he asked, not looking up from his work.

"There are two cubs," she said, laughing.

This time he looked up. " _What?"_

"We're having twins," she said. "A boy and girl. What is it with you Skywalkers?"

He stood up, laughing. "I don't know. Twins. Wait, a boy and a girl? That's all you!"

Rey laughed as she put her arms around his waist. "Have you thought about any names?"

"The boy will be Anakin," he said firmly, draping his arms over her shoulders.

"I figured as much," she replied. "Then I get to name the girl."

"Alright. What were you thinking?"

"Hanna."

Ben took a long breath, "Hanna. For my father?"

"Yes, Ben."

He took another long breath, taking a moment to reply. "Alright, if that's what you want."

"It is." It was Rey's turn to speak firmly.

He kissed her softly. "Then her name is Hanna."

* * *

Rey and Ben Venij were married in a small ceremony on a beach on the planet of Spira. In attendance were General Leia Organa, Chewbacca, Poe Dameron, Finn (who themselves had recently married), C-3PO, R2-D2, and the Knights of Ren. The Knights surrounded the ceremony in a semi circle and made for an imposing sight even in their formal attire and ceremonial weapons.

Rey was dressed in a simple white shift dress, with Ben in a black tunic and black pants. Leia mused that some things would never change with Ben being dressed in all black, but Rey had to admit he looked fantastic. The color contrasted with his fair skin and matched his dark hair, and they were a stunning couple in the contrasting hues. Rey was barefoot while Ben insisted on wearing black boots, stating he absolutely hated the feel of sand. Leia said he had been that way since childhood and beach vacations had always been difficult.

Leia and Chewbacca each held a squirming one year old as Rey and Ben exchanged their vows. The twins squealed and clapped their hands as they both played with their toys, levitating them back and forth. They had shown Force sensitivity at an early age, surprising no one. Leia was concerned about who might be watching, but she had to admit that she felt better with the Knights of Ren surrounding them. Rey had a point about their presence, even if she still felt a fringe of the Dark Side to them. She still felt it around Ben, as well. Perhaps she always would. Leia shook the worry from her head as the couple exchanged their kisses and the babies laughed.

Rey had hoped to stay on Spira longer, but she knew Ben was getting worried about being recognized. He spent more time in their rented room than she did and she knew he was becoming more and more apprehensive as each day went by. She also knew it was one of the things she had to accept, being in exile, and was happy to have at least seen her friends for a short time. There would be more times in the future to see them, giving her the chance to get away from home every now and then.

Leia spent a little longer with them at home before she returned to the Resistance. Being the General, no one questioned her absence and as she grew older, she simply told the others she needed the time off. There were rumors, of course, that she knew where her son and Rey were, but no one dared to question her.

Rey and Ben trained with the Knights. The twins grew, and they worked with them on their Force powers, Light and Dark, taking note of their personalities and helping them temper traits that could lead to the Dark Side. At that, Ben was especially adept, knowing the feelings and difficulties each could face. Things were quiet, and good. Ben and Rey Venij were happy, free from the Resistance and the First Order.

* * *

 _Seven years later…._

"Daddy, there's a man out front in a black suit with red hair…."


End file.
